What if?
by Mars1040
Summary: What if Cruz’s replacement as sergeant supervised Sully while he was on special assignment to protect Judge Halsted? What if she also supervised Cruz while she was undercover? What if? This is my take on season 5, read inside for changes and full summary
1. I'm Sorry

Summary for Chapters 1-5: What if Cruz hadn't paralyzed Faith? What if the rookie paramedic came? What if these changes affected Third Watch in a big way? What if?

Summary for Chapters 6-10: What if Faith returned to work earlier? What if Cruz was demoted and replaced with a stricter sergeant? What if Doc, Jimmy and Kim weren't promoted? What if?

Summary for Chapters 11-15: What if Cruz's replacement as sergeant supervised Sully while he was on special assignment to protect Judge Halsted? What if she also supervised Cruz while she was undercover? What if Bosco pissed her off and is now avoiding her? What if?

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 1: I'm Sorry**

"Give me the gun Yokas!" Cruz shouted. The weapon Faith was holding had belonged to Aaron Noble. "Did you hear me? Give me the damn gun!"

Faith looked around the hotel room, she saw Noble and Bosco, bystanders to she and Cruz's argument. "You want the gun…" she began.

"Yeah, give it to me!" Cruz retorted.

Faith moved to give the gun to Cruz, but instead, she turned it and pointed it at Cruz. "I don't think so bitch!"

Cruz took out her own gun and pointed it at her, making Bosco take out his own gun and pointing it at Cruz. They stared at each other for about a minute, then three shots rang out. Noble, Cruz and Faith fell to the floor.

"Faith!" Bosco rushed over to Faith and pulled out his radio, "This is 5-Crime! We have a 10-13! Repeat 10-13! We have officers down! I need a bus on rush at the Regent Hotel, penthouse! Where were you shot Faith?"

Faith didn't answer, her hand relaxed, releasing the gun. She stared at her arm, a crimson-red puddle of blood began to form around it. "It hurts Bosco." She whispered in pain.

"Don't worry Faith," he ripped a part of his shirt off and tied it to her arm above the wound. "I'm gonna try to take the bullet out, okay?"

"Bos, no." Bosco reached his fingers into the wound, making her scream in pain. Her screaming subsided when he took the bullet out.

"I need a rush on that bus, Central! We have officers who need medical attention NOW!" he screamed into the radio.

"Cruz…"

"What about her?"

"Still armed."

Bosco looked over at Cruz, unmoving, bleeding, her hand clenching her gun. He took the gun and ripped off another part of his shirt and applied it to Faith's wound. "Help's on the way Faith."

"Bosco…"

"I know, I shouldn't have got you into this, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Don't worry Alex, we're almost there." Carlos assured Alex. They were in Boy 5-5-3 on their way to Mercy.

"I just don't know what happened," Alex said, staring at Carlos.

That event didn't leave Carlos' mind, many things could've happened if something went slightly wrong.

* * *

(A/N: Forgive me if I get anything wrong, I'm not good with medical terminology)

"We have a male, late 20s, third degree burns to the facial area and left arm." Doc was bringing Eugene in.

"We have female, early 30s, blow to the head. She regained conciseness in the bus." Kim was bringing Alex in.

Another paramedic was bringing Cruz in. "We have a female, late 20s, gunshot wound to the left temple."

One final paramedic came in with Faith on a stretcher. "We have a female, mid-30s gunshot wound to the upper right arm."

Bosco had followed the paramedics into the hospital. "Hey!" he called out, "Is she going to be all right?" No one answered him. "Is she?" Still no response. "Answer me!" It seemed that no one even noticed him in the midst of the chaos in the hospital. He just walked up to the front desk.

"Bosco!" Bosco turned to the doorway to see Dade.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What happened with the sergeant?"

"It's…"

"No, stop, don't tell me, don't tell anyone what happened."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"The sergeant has her reasons."

"Her reasons for shooting my partner? I don't think so!"

"Bosco!" Swersky had entered the hospital. "What happened with Yokas and Cruz?"

"Nothing happened." Dade assured him.

"I'll tell you in private Lieutenant."

Dade looked outraged, "What!"

"I'll only talk to you alone."

So Bosco and Swersky entered the nurse's lounge. "What happened Bosco?"

"I tried to go along. To play the game, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let a guy go away for a murder he didn't do. Cruz let Noble keep the gun he shot the guy with so Yokas was helping me get it back from Noble's apartment. Cruz figured out what we were doing. I got there just after she did and she squared off with Yokas. Then Noble comes in...it's a big circle jerk. I see Noble, behind Cruz, pull a gun from his jacket pocket. So I shot him once. I think I hit him in the chest and he was a DoA."

"I see…" Swersky crossed his arms. "How did Cruz and Yokas end up shot?"

"Cruz shot her, she'll…do anything."

"Damn…"

"And I shot Cruz."

"You?!"

"I'll take whatever I got coming. Faith was only there trying to help me boss. She didn't do anything. It was me. I went along with Cruz from the beginning."

Swersky was shocked at what he was hearing. "You can't be telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter if it's the truth or not, it's what anyone will tell you."

"You admitted to shooting a police sergeant and participating in the arrest of an innocent man, Bosco. You better worry about yourself here."

Swersky left, leaving Bosco alone. This gave him a chance to take him what happened in the day. Asking Faith to help him was very selfish of him. Now, who knows what Faith's condition is? "I'm sorry Faith…" he whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"How am I doing?" Faith asked the doctor.

"Not bad actually, you might not be able to use your arm for a few weeks, the bullet hit a major artery in your arm." The doctor explained, "You would've bled to death if it had been untreated…" he turned to face her, "Who treated your arm?"

"My, uh…" she started, "Partner, my partner, Officer Boscorelli."

"Boscorelli? I think I saw him in the hospital. You want me to go get him?"

"Please."

The doctor left and came back with Bosco. "I have to check on the other patients that were brought in, if you'll excuse me…" He left the two of them alone.

"Hey Bos." Faith greeted him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"The doctor says that I won't be able to use my arm for a few weeks."

"Faith, I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Bosco…"

"I'll take the fall, I'll say I shot Cruz and Noble."

"Bosco, let me tell you something."

"What?"

"The doctor says that I would've bled to death if you hadn't help me."

Bosco turned away, "But if I didn't ask you to help me you wouldn't be like this."

"Bosco! You saved my life!" Bosco didn't look at her. He felt unworthy to look at her. "I appreciate what you did for me." Still no response. Faith sighed. Suddenly, Bosco felt something on his cheek, he looked at what is was and Faith was kissing him, actually kissing him on the cheek. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away. "Don't tell anyone I did that."

"No." He was in shock, Faith, a married woman kissed him on the cheek. He touched his cheek slowly.

"Bos, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Ask Swersky to put us together when I return to work."

He nodded, "I will."

* * *

Doc, Kim and Carlos were in the Nurse's Lounge, waiting to hear Eugene's and Alex's progress. "That kid shouldn't die." Doc merely said.

"He had some pretty bad burns, Doc." Kim told him.

"No, I mean, he's too young."

Then, a doctor came in, "Alex Taylor is in stable condition." he assured them.

"What about the kid?" Carlos asked, "Eugene Rossi?"

"He's still being treated, if you'll excuse me." He left.

"I don't like the way he said that," Doc stated.

"Does he have any family?" Kim asked.

Doc sighed, "I think he has his parents and a younger sister."

"Damn."

"Should we call them?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Doc answered, "They have a right to know."

* * *

Bosco washed his hands in the bathroom, his hands were still covered in Faith's blood. "Come on!" He kept scrubbing his hands, "Come on!"

"Trying to keep up with hygiene Bosco?" Sully joked as he entered. Looking irritated, Bosco turned and showed his blood-covered hands to Sully. "Oh."

He returned to washing his hands, "I guess you heard about what happened with Noble."

"Yeah, Faith's family just came in." Bosco scrubbed harder, "Whoa! If you scrub any harder, you might rub your skin off."

"Anything to get her blood off my hands, finally!" The blood was coming off.

"How did you get Faith's blood on your hands?"

"I treated her arm before the medics came. She didn't tell you?"

"No, I didn't see her yet."

"Finally!" Bosco's hands were clean. He walked over to the hand dryer and started to dry his hands.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah, she won't be coming into work for a few weeks." He started to walk out.

"Do you know how Cruz is?"

He turned to Sully, "I don't give a damn about Cruz, she shot my partner."

"Faith's your partner again?"

"She always has." Bosco walked out.

* * *

Doc was at the desk, waiting for Eugene's family to come. "Excuse me," some said to him, "Are you Doc Parker?"

"Are you related to Eugene Rossi?" Doc asked the woman that had spoken to him.

The woman was in her late 40s, she had brown, shoulder-length hair and tan skin. "Yes, I'm his mother, Tia Rossi; my husband is on his way with our daughter. Is there something wrong with Eugene?"

"There was an accident, we got there and your son…"

"Is he alright?"

"He has some third-degree burns. He's being treated right now."

"Oh my god…" she started to cry, "What will happen to him?"

"Just so you know Mrs. Rossi," Doc put his hand on her shoulder, "Your son wanted to help a couple trapped, I tried to stop him but he just wanted to help. He wanted so much to help and…"

"That's like him, he always wanted to help people, can I please be alone for a while?"

"Sure," Doc walked off.

* * *

Alex was in a hospital room, alone. "Hello? Can someone at least bring me something to read?" she called out.

Jimmy entered the room, "Hey Alex, how are you?"

"Considering I just got his in the head with a piece of flying metal, pretty good."

"This is the second time you got hospitalized."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "Maybe I should take some time off."

"You take some time off? I can't believe what I'm hearing, Alex Taylor wants some time off?"

"Yeah, my mother must be worried sick about me every day I go out there."

"I bet she is."

Carlos entered the room, "Hey Alex."

"Carlos, you're a little late to check up on me."

"No, I just came to tell you your mom's here."

"Thanks Carlos."

Alex's mother came in. "Carlos, Jimmy…" Alex started.

"Right," Carlos said, he and Jimmy left the room.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Beth asked.

"Mom, I'm fine, really."

"It's just…"

"Mom, do you want me to take some time off?"

"No, no you can just do what you do best Alex."

"No, I feel like taking some time off, just for a little while."

"Alex…"

"I just need a little break."

"You can do what you want, you're an adult."

Alex smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"What were you doing in that hotel room Faith?" Fred asked, "You said you were working the desk!"

"I was, something came up, I…" Faith began to explain.

"It's Bosco, isn't it?"

"What?!"

"He got you shot didn't he?"

"He saved my life in that hotel room!"

"If he had nothing to do with this, then why was he there?"

"He…I…" she tried to find a way to tell Fred what happened without blaming Bosco, "Cruz."

"Cruz? Who's Cruz?

"Sergeant Cruz, it was her. She was going to frame a man for murder, I had to do something, she was using Bosco in her plans."

"This goes back to Bosco then!"

"No! It goes to Cruz! Why do you find a way to blame Bosco for what happens to me?"

"Why do you find a way to defend him?"

"He's my partner!"

"I'm your husband! I care more about you than he ever could!"

"How do you know that?"

"See? You're defending him again! If it weren't for him! You wouldn't be shot!"

"If it weren't for Cruz, neither of us wouldn't be in this mess! I'm telling you Fred! This is HER fault!"

"I bet it isn't."

"What?"

"I bet you're finding a way to blame her so I wouldn't blame Bosco."

"She was the one that shot me Fred!"

"Maybe Bosco did."

"What the hell do you know? Were you even there?"

"No, but, I know he shot you."

"Cruz shot first." The two of them turned to Bosco in the doorway. "She drew first, then you pointed Noble's gun at her, then I drew my gun."

Bosco gave Faith a look and she nodded, "Yeah, she pulled the trigger, I moved my arm to protect myself, I pulled the trigger and…"

"…you killed Noble, I pulled the trigger and shot Cruz."

"Why was Faith there?" Fred asked, gritting his teeth.

"Fred, I told you, I couldn't let Cruz frame someone for murder."

"She was just being a good cop." Bosco explained, "You're going to get an commendation for this Faith."

"I need something to drink," Fred left, but not without giving Bosco a dirty look.

"That's the story you tell Swersky." He told her.

"So we blame it on Cruz?"

"She was dirty, I'm willing to tell everything Cruz did, from the dying declaration, to this."

"Is that so?" Two people entered the room. The Asian woman took a step towards them, "Officer Boscorelli? Officer Yokas?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Faith asked nervously.

"I'm Agent Xing, this is Agent Logan."

"Agent?" Bosco winced.

"FBI" The man took a step forward and flashed his badge.


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Bosco and Faith stared at Logan's badge with wide eyes. "You're F.B.I.?" Faith could barely get the words out.

"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked.

"Sergeant Cruz, she's in surgery, isn't she?" Xing asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You were involved with her."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"She worked for us." Logan explained.

"As did Noble." Xing added.

* * *

Carlos was leaving the hospital and was greeted rudely by reporters. "Sir! Sir! Is it true that a cop killed Aaron Noble?" a reporter asked. 

"What? Aaron Noble's dead?" Carlos asked.

"Was he brought to the hospital for treatment before he died?"

"No, no, he's not here at all, can you excuse me?" He retreated back into the hospital. He saw Jimmy at the front desk, "Jimmy! Have you seen Kim?"

"Yeah, I think she was in Alex's room, why?"

Carlos ushered Jimmy into a corner, "Her boyfriend, Aaron Noble, he's dead."

"Noble?"

He nodded, "I don't want her to find out from the vultures."

"Oh, okay." Carlos walked off.

* * *

Doc was waiting with Eugene's family in the waiting room. "Please, let him be okay." Tia muttered. 

"Mrs. Rossi, do you need anything to drink or eat or…?" Doc started.

"No, no I'm fine."

A doctor came in, "Eugene Rossi?"

"Yes, how is he? Is he alright?" his mother asked frantically.

"He's in critical condition, you can seem him if you want." The doctor led the family out.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Cruz AND Noble were working for you?" Faith asked. 

"Yes, exactly, Noble needed someone to hold his leash." Logan explained.

"I don't believe this," Bosco said, shaking his head, "You dragged a lot of people into this."

"We'll compensate for their losses." Xing assured him.

"Can you magically fix my arm?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"And Noble's dead!" Bosco yelled.

"Keep your mouths shut about this." Logan ordered them, "This whole fiasco never happened."

"What do I say about my arm?" Faith was starting to get pissed off.

"Friendly fire by Cruz," Xing simply said. The two agents left.

"Those mother-" a loud, clattering sound was heard outside- "-! They expect us to keep quiet?!"

"I guess so, they might make this whole thing disappear." Faith said.

* * *

Kim and Alex were talking when Carlos walked in. "Kim, I need to talk to you." 

"Can't it wait?" Kim asked.

"No, it's urgent Kim." Carlos insisted. The ushered her into a corner.

"Oh sure, ignore the patient!" Alex called out to them.

"Kim, it's Aaron Noble." Carlos started.

"Wh-what about him?"

"He's…" Carlos took a deep breath, "…dead."

"Dead? How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure…"

"He is dead." Logan entered the room, "Kim Zambrano?"

"That-that's me."

Logan took her by the arm and lead her out. "Come with me."

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"Beats me." Carlos answered.

* * *

"This was one hell of a day." Johnson sighed at the front desk. Doc walked by, "How's the kid Doc?" 

"He, he just died a little while ago." Doc told him, "His mother was heartbroken."

"Oh, it's a shame."

"What?"

"I think he would've been a great paramedic."

"Me too." Doc started to leave the hospital.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"Why?"

"Those reporters are just waiting for someone to feed them info about Noble."

"Thanks for warning me." He walked for another exit.

* * *

"W-wait, he worked for the F.B.I.?" Kim asked in disbelief. 

"That's correct." Logan said, "You must know this, you were never involved with Noble, you never even met him." He left.

"Get back here! I have some more question!" Kim called to him.

* * *

Cruz woke up from surgery, handcuffed to her bed. "Hell of a thing to wake up to." 

"Give me your side of it and I'll see about taking off the cuffs." Swersky was standing over her.

"I don't think so Lieutenant." Xing entered the room and flashed her badge "Agent Xing, F.B.I., my partner, Agent Logan wants to speak to you."

Swersky left the room. "Who the hell are you?" Cruz asked, "I thought Agent Lane was assigned to the Buford case."

"He was, but we're cleaning up his mess." Xing explained.

"You guys think that you can erase what happened with Noble? A lot of people got hurt today."

"Your friends, Boscorelli and Yokas said almost the same thing."

"Yokas…bitch thought I'd get up and shoot her when I had a bullet in my head!"

"That's beside the point, Cruz, you will forget your involvement with Noble. Understand?"

"No! I don't! I got shot in the head!"

"If you don't forget, then you're under arrest."

Cruz thought for a minute, "Fine, I'll forget."

"Good." Xing left.

"Bitch!"

* * *

The doctors had put Faith's arm in a sling and considered her well enough to go home. She met her kids at the front desk. "Hey," she greeted them. 

"Mom, how are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, I just wanna go home, where's your father?"

"He's talking to that man in the suit." Charlie pointed to Logan, who was talking to Fred.

Faith sighed, it seemed that the F.B.I. was going to cover up every inch of this fiasco. "Just go wait outside."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sully said as he and Ty approached the desk, "Reporters are waiting outside the hospital."

"As soon as they're gone, we're gone." Ty stated.

Faith sighed once again, all she wanted to do was go home, go to bed and forget the day. From the looks of it, she might not even be able to leave. "I guess we'll be here for a while." She told her kids. She walked off to try and relieve her stress.

* * *

Bosco sat in the waiting room, he couldn't go home until the reporters were chased off by the F.B.I., it seemed that covering up the Noble mess was their first priority. "Hey Bos," Faith entered the room. 

"Hey," Bosco smiled, "You going home?"

"Yeah, as soon as the reporters go."

"Me too."

After about a minute of silence, she decided to speak up, "Fred blames everything that happens to me on you."

"I'd blame me if I were him, I mean, I get you into a lot of bad messes, blaming the guy that usually gets you into them is the first thing I do." He paused for a minute, "But, you know, blaming someone else is the easiest thing to do, sometimes you just have to look at yourself. That's what Fred should do, look at himself, see what he can do to keep you around."

"What?"

"From his point of view, I mean, I bet the reason he blames everything on me is because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Faith laughed, "You think he's jealous of you?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at me, I'm a sexy cop and he's a big, bald, fat guy! He must think he's losing you to me."

The two of them laughed, "Oh yeah, you're definitely sexy."

"Aren't I?"

"Yeah, you can get any girl you wanted."

"You got that right!"

"I'd sleep with you any day!" The joke ended there.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, if I wasn't married…and if we weren't partners."

"Fair enough."

* * *

It was about ten in the morning the next day, the reporters were still waiting outside of the hospital and the F.B.I. Agents were long gone. "Damn F.B.I., they use one of my cops as one of their handlers!" Swersky complained at the front desk. 

"I feel like a prisoner." Faith gloomily said.

"Don't we all?" Sully agreed.

Kim approached the desk, "Doc and the bucket boy brigade were able to leave out the back. I guess the reporters got smart."

"This sucks." Ty complained.

"Yeah, it does." Carlos agreed.

"When can we go?" Bosco asked, leaning against the wall.

The F.B.I. Agents entered again. "The reporters are gone, you may leave." Logan explained.

"Finally!" Bosco got off the wall.

"You may leave," Xing repeated, "But you must forget Aaron Noble."

"I have a question for you guys." Kim said.

"We won't answer any questions Ms. Zambrano." Logan told her.

"It'll only be quick." Kim insisted.

"No."

"Damn it! Was Aaron Noble a drug user?!" Kim shouted.

After a minute of silence, Xing cleared her throat, "Yes, he was."

"Oh my god…" Kim gasped, she reduced he voice to a whisper, "I had unprotected sex with him."

"If you'll excuse us." Logan said, ushering his partner out of the hospital.

No one spoke for a solid five minutes. Finally, Faith broke the silence. "I have go get Fred and the kids." she walked to the waiting room where her family was waiting.

"Can you guys give me a ride back to the precinct?" Bosco asked Ty and Sully.

"Sure," Ty responded. He, Bosco and Sully left.

"I have to go to." Swersky left.

"Kim, let's go." Carlos told Kim.

"R-r-right Carlos." The two of them left.

* * *

No one visited Cruz since Xing talked to her. Cruz was lonely, no one, absolutely no one came to visit her. Swersky came in, undid her handcuffs and left. "Won't even stay for a friendly chat." She muttered. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep but all she could think about was what happened earlier that day.

"You want the gun…" she began.

"Yeah, give it to me!" Cruz retorted.

Faith moved to give the gun to Cruz, but instead, she turned it and pointed it at Cruz. "I don't think so bitch!"

Cruz took out her own gun and pointed it at her, making Bosco take out his own gun and pointing it at Cruz. They stared at each other for about a minute, then three shots rang out.

Cruz's eyes shot open. "Damn F.B.I. agents, what the hell do they know?" she knew that she couldn't forget what happened. "I have to get out of here."


	3. Back To Almost Normal

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 3: Back To Almost Normal**

"So you're not coming in?" Kim asked Doc on her cell phone.

"No, I'm attending Eugene Rossi's funeral." Doc explained.

"Oh, okay then, I'll tell Johnson when I see him."

"Thanks Kim."

"No problem Doc." She hung up, "I guess it'll just be me and Carlos today." She prepared to leave for work.

* * *

Bosco sat on his couch, drinking a beer. The only thing on his mind was what he told IAB about Cruz, making sure he told everything. When he believed he did, his thoughts wandered to what Faith said in the hospital.

"But, you know, blaming someone else is the easiest thing to do, sometimes you just have to look at yourself. That's what Fred should do, look at himself, see what he can do to keep you around."

"What?"

"From his point of view, I mean, I bet the reason he blames everything on me is because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Faith laughed, "You think he's jealous of you?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at me, I'm a sexy cop and he's a big, bald, fat guy! He must think he's losing you to me."

The two of them laughed, "Oh yeah, you're definitely sexy."

"Aren't I?"

"Yeah, you can get any girl you wanted."

"You got that right!"

"I'd sleep with you any day!" The joke ended there.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, if I wasn't married…and if we weren't partners."

"Fair enough."

"If you weren't married…and if we weren't partners…" he repeated her words and closed his eyes. Then, they shot open, "What am I saying?" he stood up and paced around the room. "Okay, Faith, my partner, my friend, my life. My life? Why should I…?" Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I'm in love with my partner…"

* * *

Cruz was called in for questioning by IAB. She knew it wasn't some leisurely talk. Someone ratted on her, and she knew who it was. Though, she couldn't blame him, after all, she did use him. She sighed, the truth is, she never really like Bosco and she knew she deserved everything that was coming to her. "This is what I get for playing with someone's heart," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Bosco entered the locker room. "How's it going?" Ty greeted him.

"How do you think?" Bosco retorted.

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Said a smart mouthed female.

"I didn't wake up on 'the wrong side of the bed' okay?"

"I'm just saying, don't hold it against me."

Bosco got a good look at the speaker, "Sasha Monroe, right?"

"That's me, how you doing?"

"Mind your own business Monroe."

"Ooh. It's not often that you meet someone who completely lives up to the horrible things people say about 'em."

"I could care less about the 'horrible things' people say about me."

"Just so you know Boscorelli, I'll be riding with you from now on."

"I think I must have something in my ears, did you say 'from now on'?"

"I believe I did."

"No, you're my partner until Faith's able to come back to work, got it?"

"What if she doesn't wanna come back with you?"

"She asked me if we could be in 5-5 David together."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did."

* * *

"Where's Doc?" Jimmy asked Kim. The shift had just started and Doc was nowhere to be seen.

"He's going to Rossi's funeral," Kim explained "I just told Johnson."

"Oh, have you heard from Alex?"

"I think she's coming out of the hospital today."

"Doc here yet?" Carlos said as he walked downstairs to the second floor.

"No, you're riding with me today Carlos." She told him.

"Oh boy," he said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was kinda looking forward to riding with Doc."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I guess I wanna talk to him."

* * *

"Listen, the reason I did that was to do my job, to be a good cop!" Cruz explained, "Do you expect a good cop to follow the rules all the time like a saint?"

"No, but you completely disregard the rules!" The IAB officer responded.

"Look at my arrests, you can't take my badge away!"

"Considering the arrests you made taking your badge away would be drastic."

"What?"

"You're on probation, you'll be on the beat for six months with a probation officer. You may go, Officer Cruz."

"Sergeant."

"No, as of now, you are demoted."

"Demoted?!"

"Just be lucky you're still on the force, you may go."

Cruz stormed out of the room. She didn't like what they were doing to her, but she knew she deserved it.

* * *

Faith was all alone in her house, Fred was at work, and the kids were at her parents' house. She decided to take a look at the bullet wound. She rolled up her sleeve and saw the stitched-up wound. She prodded it, it stung a little. She removed her sling and moved her arm around. The doctor said that it would be weeks before she could use it.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Boscorelli," answered the voice on the other line.

"Hey Bosco, can you do me a favor?" Faith asked.

"Sure."

"Before shift, take me to the department doctor."

"Why me? Why not Fred?"

"Fred's working tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9:30?"

"Yeah, thanks Bosco." She hung up.

* * *

Sasha chuckled when Bosco put his phone away. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's…" she started.

"Tell me!"

"It sounded like someone asked you on a date."

Bosco sighed, "That was Faith, she wanted me to take her to the doctor before work tomorrow."

Sasha stopped laughed, "Oh. Why'd she ask you?"

"I'm her partner."

"No, I mean why not her husband?"

"He's working."

"Oh, okay, if she says so."

"What are you saying?"

"She may have a soft spot for you."

"What the hell's a 'soft spot'?"

"You know, she wants to go out with you or something."

"She's married and this conversation is over!"

"But…"

"Over!"

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" Kim admitted to Carlos in between calls.

"What?" He asked, "Noble?"

"I had unprotected sex with him Carlos, and he was a drug user! Who knows what I could've caught!"

"Maybe you should get yourself checked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a blood test, then when you get the results you'll see."

She took a deep breath, "You're right Carlos."

"I can go with you if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where I am."

"Don't worry, I won't change my mind."

* * *

"Okay I got another one for you," Davis began, "There's two guys on the edge…"

"Okay, stop." Sully started to get irritated. "No calls for thirty minutes! It's really starting to piss me off."

"Y'know you could've asked me to stop telling jokes, instead of jumping down my back." Ty told him, feeling insulted.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still pissed off about being trapped in the hospital by reporters all night."

"Yeah, I guess that would piss people off for more than twenty-four hours."

"Maybe I should retire."

"You?"

"Yeah, I put in enough hours."

"But what are you gonna do?"

"Work on my back swing, I guess."

"I'd pay to see you on a putting green."

"You think I can't play golf?"

"No, I don't think golf is your game."

"Then what is my game?"

"I dunno, maybe you should go into a different line of work."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You go into another profession."

"Nah, I'm a cop, it's the only thing I was ever good at."

"How many careers have you tried?" Sully didn't answer, "That's what I thought."

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Bos." Faith said as she closed the door to Bosco's mustang.

"No problem," Bosco started the car and drove off, "So why do you wanna go to the doctor?"

"It's my arm, it's not as bad as the doctor said it was."

"So how long do you think it'll be before you return?"

"Depends on what the doctor says."

After about ten minutes of silence, Bosco decided to speak up, "I need some advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"It's about a girl."

"You're asking me like some kind of kid with a crush!"

"I'm serious, I really like her and…"

"Just do what you do best Bos."

"It's not that simple."

"It isn't?"

"No, she's married."

"Oh."

"She has two kids, around the same ages as Charlie and Emily. She has blonde hair, and this…"

"Stop there."

"But I haven't…"

"Bosco, please, you don't have to go into more detail."

He wasn't actually going to rant on this "girl's" features because he knew that Faith would stop him. The last thing Bosco needed was for her to know that he loved her.


	4. Search the City Part 1

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 4: Search the City (Part 1)**

A doctor was looking a Faith's arm. "Does your arm ache or anything?" He asked.

"No," she answered, "The doctor at Mercy said I couldn't be able to use it for a few weeks."

"Obviously your wound wasn't as bad as he saw."

"Do you know when I can return to work?"

"Next week at the latest."

"And at the earliest?"

"Tomorrow, but I don't recommend it."

"Why not?"

"Your wound can split open at any time, I'd give it about three more days of rest before returning to work."

"Okay then."

"Mrs. Yokas, this is in your best interest."

"No, I understand."

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Bosco asked as he started his car.

"I need to rest my arm for three more days before the doctor would allow me to return," Faith explained.

"Beats waiting a few weeks, right?"

"Yeah. So have you talked to Swersky about partnering us up again?"

"Yep, he said that things just weren't the same without 5-5 David."

"Why?"

"Think about it, you weren't having any fun without me, were you?"

"To tell you the truth, no."

"Did you miss me?"

"A little."

"Me too."

* * *

A woman entered the precinct, she looked to be in her 30s, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She approached the desk. "Are you Lt. Swersky?" she asked.

Swersky looked up, "That's me, are you the new sergeant?"

"Sergeant Hope Campbell, that's me."

"So you're Cruz's replacement as sergeant?"

"Yep, that's me, just transferred from the 5-1 and I've been a cop for ten deserving years." Bosco was walking in as she said this and he tried to slip away without her noticing. Still, she noticed, "Boscorelli! Long time no see!"

He forced a smile and turned to her, "Campbell, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

She didn't respond. At this, Bosco walked into the locker room and Hope stormed in after him. "Listen here Maurice," she whispered, "What happened between us at the academy won't influence the way I treat you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good," she stormed out, passing Monroe in the doorway.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Hope 'Hard-Ass' Campbell," Cruz answered from behind her, "Anti-Crime sergeant last time I checked."

"Weren't you Anti-Crime sergeant?"

Cruz entered the locker room, "Not anymore."

"You're not a sergeant anymore?" Bosco asked as a smiled formed on his lips, "Oh my god, this is turning into one of the best days in my life!"

"You don't get out much do you?" Monroe asked, "So how do you know this sergeant Cruz?"

"I worked with her, she's such a pain in the ass and she doesn't take any crap," Cruz explained, "All and all, she's the best replacement I could ask for."

"At least Hope has a heart, unlike SOME cops I know," Bosco said.

"How do you know her Bosco?" Monroe asked.

"We met in the academy I wouldn't say we were friends, but we respected each other."

"I bet you did," Cruz muttered to herself.

"What'd you say?" he asked, slamming his locker door.

"Nothing."

"You have something to say, say it to my face, okay?"

* * *

Kim was a little anxious about getting herself checked out. She was sitting in the fire house with an uneasy look on her face. Jimmy was the first one to notice, he approached her, "Something wrong Kim?"

"Jimmy it's…I'm scared," Kim explained.

"Scared of what?"

"If I get myself tested, I really don't want to have to face what I have."

"Listen, I bet if it was once or twice…" Kim looked at Jimmy and shook her head, "More?"

"A lot, it's…"

"Kim you need to face it sometime."

"Can you come with me?"

"What?"

"Can you come with me to get myself tested?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ty and Sully had to work at a traffic stop for the day. It pissed off both of them, but they did it. "Okay Sully, the idea of you taking up golf scares me," Ty said while he and Sully checked out the back of a UPS truck.

"Why?" Sully asked.

"I dunno it just does."

"Maybe I should take up cooking, it always interested me, Emeril can kiss my ass!"

"Yeah, you got it all figured out."

"Come on! People gotta work here!" the driver behind them yelled.

"Ah, my public calls," Sully walked over to the truck, "Watch while I kick it up a notch, bam!"

The driver got out of the truck, "What's going on?"

"We gotta look in the back of the truck," Sully explained.

"Do I look like a terrorist? Or are we being attacked by Scandinavia now?"

"Can you spell it?"

"What?"

"Spell Scandinavia and we'll let you go."

"Don't I have any rights here?"

"Maybe in France, oh! On the green in two! Now open the truck."

* * *

Cruz finally finished getting her uniform on. She left the locker room and was greeted by Swersky's voice, "You missed roll call."

"I had trouble finding my costume," she responded, she started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"When you said 'uniform,' I thought 'clerical.'"

"You should be so lucky," Hope said, she approached Cruz, "You're riding with me."

Hope was in full uniform, "For how long?" Cruz asked.

"Until we can find you a permanent parole officer."

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you're gonna get bored," Ty said as he looked over the contents of the truck.

"Compared to what? The thrill of working a traffic checkpoint?" Sully asked.

"How are we supposed to look at this crap?"

"Very carefully," Sully picked up a peach, "Peach bombs are among the world's most dangerous." He began to juggle three peaches.

"I don't think I like you like this."

"What?"

"Too happy," he took the peaches and put them back in the truck.

"I could make you peach cobbler, bam!"

"No, it's free to make a decision."

"Free?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with me, lately I haven't been having trouble getting up and coming here anymore."

"You mean you used to?"

Sully motion for a truck to move up, but it wouldn't budge, "Davis."

"I know, you're happy and you're free."

"No, what the hell's going on with this guy?" he walked towards the truck and kept motioning for it to move forward, "Come on!" The truck starting moving forward and blasted its way through the checkpoint. "This is 5-5 Charlie, we got a panel truck that just blew the Brookyn Bridge checkpoint."

"Copy that 5-5 Charlie," central responded.

* * *

"How's it going?" Carlos asked Doc, "I mean with the Eugene thing."

"Not bad actually," he answered, "His sister gave a heartfelt eulogy the funeral."

"How are you, I mean are you okay? Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I am, I can do this job and…" Doc took a deep breath.

"Doc, doc, it's okay."

"It's not okay, he died too young."

"I know he did, but you know, you have to move on."

"I know, Carlos. I know."

* * *

"This is 5-5 Charlie, we're northbound on front street, subject vehicle's a white truck, it's Robert, Lincoln, seven, four, five, three, nine," Ty said into the radio. The truck was dodging traffic as well as Sully was. "What do you think it is, Sul?" Ty asked, "Explosives or what?" he picked up his radio, "This is 5-5 Charlie, we need ESU or bomb squad for risk." Sully attempted to cut the truck off twice but the truck avoided the car. "Sully if you're gonna cut it off, do it so that your side will get trashed."

"It's gonna work."

"What's gonna work? You making me crap my pants?"

"Just trust me okay?" Sully tried to cut the truck off, but once again, the truck avoided the car.

"Who does this guy think he is?"

Sully caught up to the truck, "Time to turn!" and on cue, the truck turned at the next street.

"He's running out of places to go, nice." Sully finally cornered the truck, it tried to drive into an empty lot and it turned over on its side. "Damn." The two of them got out of the car, gun in hand. There was no movement in the truck.

"Just because he didn't go doesn't mean there aren't explosives in there," Sully informed him.

"I don't see any movement over there."

"No?"

"No."

"Where the hell's the bomb squad?"

"What about the driver?"

"I'm not going near that thing until somebody tells me it's safe!"

* * *

"Why'd you transfer Campbell?" Cruz asked.

"I heard something about you and thought I should be there to hold your leash," Hope explained.

"How close were you and Boscorelli?"

"Just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it! I can't say anything without you questioning me?"

"Because you seem…"

"Cruz, this conversation is over, O-V-E-R."

"Just so you know Campbell, I was involved with Bosco not too long ago."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"You were too, right? I can see it in your eyes Hope."

"Not like the way you said it, we had sex one time, just once."

"Just once?"

"Yeah, back in the academy, he'd always say I had the best body and, flattered me."

"So you gave into your temptation."

"Actually I think he gave in."

"You were the one that ignited it."

"Yeah, it was in the backseat of his car. So why were you involved with him?"

"I used him."

"You what?"

"I used him and…he told IAB everything wrong he knew I did. I don't blame him, I really don't."

"I wouldn't blame him either! You're heartless Maritza Cruz!"

"I know I am."

* * *

EMS, FDNY and Bomb Squad arrived at the scene. Adam 5-5-3 with Doc and Carlos were the first bus to arrive, then Boy 5-5-3 with Kim and Holly Levine. Then, Bomb Squad arrived, then rescue 5-5. Someone from Bomb Squad approached the truck, broke the lock on it and opened it. About forty Asian immigrants were inside.

The driver was pulled from the truck and Doc and Carlos began treating him. "Is he awake?" Sully asked.

"Depends on what you consider awake," Doc answered.

"Think he knows who the people responsible for his cargo are?"

"You have him under custody, right?" Carlos asked.

"I'll put him under the jail."

"Alright Carlos, stay with him, hold these," Doc gave Sully the bag of vitals, "I'll go triage." He walked to the back of the truck where Kim and Holly were helping immigrants out of the truck.

"This one can walk," she handed over a teenage girl over to Holly.

"The driver's in pretty bad shape," he told Kim.

"Join the club, the humans here must have bounced around like pinballs."

"Doc where do you want this girl?" Ty called out.

"Sit her in the grass," Doc told him.

"Come on sir, we need to get you out of here," Kim helped a man on his back up.

"I'll take him," Ty took the man and sat him down in the grass.

"We'll need a couple of more busses," Doc said.

"Yeah, at least four of 'em." The man that he sat in the grass got up and ran off. "Hey!" he ran after him. He chased him to a fence, which the man climbed with ease. "Come on!" The man ran off.

* * *

Faith was reading a newspaper on the couch when Fred came home. "So how was your trip to the doctor?" he asked.

"Not bad, he said I could return to work in three days," Faith answered.

"But the doctor at the hospital said…"

"It isn't as bad as the doctor thought."

Fred looked over to see that her sling wasn't on, "Shouldn't you wear that?"

"I thought I should exercise my arm for a little while. It really doesn't hurt Fred."

"Listen, I care about you and you should put this on if you…"

"Fred! It doesn't hurt."

"You were shot Faith."

"Bosco treated my arm…"

"Again with Bosco!"

"…at the hotel room, it's probably the reason it doesn't hurt now."

"He got you into that mess, promise me you won't have anything to do with him anymore."

"Fred…"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

"This one's conscious, his BP's fine, so are his vitals," Carlos informed Doc.

"Okay, load him onto the bus," he told him.

"What do we do about the driver?" Kim asked.

"You can leave with him, I think I see a few more busses coming."

"Alright, Levine!" she went to go find Holly.

"Be sure to come back Kim!"

"Got it!"

Ty walked over to Sully, who was helping Holly with one of the victims, "I lost him," he said to Sully.

"We can't worry about that now, something says the ADA's gonna meet us at the emergency room," Sully said as he got into the bus.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

Bosco and Monroe were driving around the city, they just dealt with a couple of domestic calls. "I just need a break," Monroe managed to say.

"Don't we all?" Bosco responded.

"So how was your date?"

"My date?"

"With Yokas."

"I took her to the doctor's, it's not exactly what you call romantic, huh?"

"Whatever, so how'd it go?"

"She's coming back in three days."

"She still wants to be with you?"

"Yep."

"What's your history with the new sergeant?"

"Knew each other in the academy, that's it."

"Were you two like, rivals or something?"

"No, we just respected each other as fellow cops, okay?"

"Do you know how tough she is?"

"I've had a taste of it, but a lot's changed in ten years."

"From what Cruz said, she kinda scares me."

"I'd watch my back around her."

"What do you mean?"

"Make sure you don't piss her off."

"Oh, I get it."

* * *

(A/N: Line taken directly from the episode, forgive if I misinterpret anything)

"We got a 40-year old male, MVA, responds to pain, BP, 92/68, pulse 114, he has a few liters of saline in his BOGCS," Kim said, bringing the driver in, "My partner's coming in with a 30-year-old woman, we'll need a trauma team at the scene."

"How many were there?" the doctor asked.

"About forty or so," Sully answered.

"Okay put him in trauma one, green tags in the waiting room, red tags here."

Ty came into the hospital as Holly brought in the younger woman. "Another lovely day in paradise?" he asked a passing nurse.

"Tell me about it," she replied.

"Excuse me," a woman walked over to the nurse, "Can you tell me…?"

"Sharon?" Ty asked.

She turned to him and smiled, "Ty. H-how's it going?"

"It's great. Everything okay, did anyone get hurt or anything?"

"Oh, no I'm on the alien case."

"On it?"

"I'm the writing ADA."

"Nah, you're supposed to be in law school."

"A lot has changed."

"You the ADA?" Sully asked as he walked over to them.

"Burns, Sharon Burns." she told him "Any idea where the aliens are from?"

"Somebody said they're from China."

"The driver of the truck still here?"

"Yeah, he's unconscious, got hurt in the accident."

"INS should be here soon, I'll call you guys," she walked off.

"That was my ex-girlfriend," Ty explained.

"Really?"

"She graduated."

"You sound surprised."

"She wasn't that smart."

"Oh, that explains why she's a lawyer and you're a beat cop."

* * *

"Okay, did anything happen between the two of you?" Monroe managed to ask.

"Who?" Bosco asked.

"You and Campbell!"

"No."

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

Bosco stopped the car, "Listen to me, absolutely nothing happened between the two of us, nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am defiantly sure, now if you bring that subject up again, I swear I'll…"

"You're getting defensive."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!"

"Okay, I won't mention it again."

"Good."

* * *

Doc was bringing in a woman, he helped put her on a table. He was looking her over and saw some kind of black lump in her underarm. "Doctor," he called the doctor over, "What's this, I haven't seen anything like it."

The doctor took a look at the black lump, "Oh no," she looked at another victim that was just brought in.

"What is it?"

"I've never seen it, but it looks like it."

"What?"

"We may be looking at Usimia Pestis."

"What's that?"

"The plague."

"The plague?"

"That's right."

"Wait a second," Carlos, who was just looking at another victim, "The plague? The evil plague?"

"We have to lock down the hospital," the doctor said, "This could be highly contagious."

* * *

Hope and Cruz were walking back to the RMP after retrieving a stolen item. "I still can't believe you gave Bosco and Monroe the collar," Cruz said, exasperated.

"You're so full of it Maritza," Hope retorted, "All you think about is yourself, being a cop isn't about that."

"What's it about then?"

"It's about helping people, cops like you forget that."

"Cops like me?"

"Yeah, all you think about is being a hero, never about the people. You don't know it yet Cruz, but you'll learn, eventually."

* * *

The hospital was locked down and the paramedics, cops and the ADA from the accident scene were talking to the doctor at the front desk. "We're talking about the plague?" Ty asked.

"Who the hell hears about the plague anymore?" Sully asked.

"In parts of Africa, South America, China, millions of people," the doctor explained.

"So we're on lockdown."

"Basically, yes."

"How bad is this?" Kim asked.

"It's hard to say, if the patents are in the first stage with nothing to worry about. Medication will control it, we're gonna seal off some rooms and give people antibiotics."

"What do you want us do?" Doc asked.

"Help me look over the rest of the patients."

"Sure, whatever you need," Kim started to walk away.

"Kim, you got a kid," Carlos informed her, "You sure you wanna put yourself at risk here?"

"Like I have a choice anymore?"

"Hold on, what about the rest of the patents?" Ty leaned forward, "What do we tell them?"

"Keep it under wraps," the doctor told them, "We don't want a riot. All we need is a few hours to determine what stage we're looking at."

"But they'll wonder why they can't leave."

"This could be worse, imagine if you didn't find the truck and these people made it into the public, the whole city would be at risk."

"Oh my god, the guy, when we opened the truck, one guy got away."

"Are you kidding?" Doc gasped, "You have to find him."

"How?" Sully asked.

"I dunno, we have enough medicine for the whole hospital, but not for the entire city."

Now, a sick, Asian man was wandering the city, unknown to the risk he was carrying.


	5. Search the City Part 2

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 5: Search the City (Part 2)**

Swersky called together all the squads. "Okay, I need you guys to search every building, ally…"

"Does he have a t-shirt saying 'I love wetbacks'?" Bosco joked.

"This is no time for jokes Boscorelli," Hope scolded him.

"This guy's got short hair, a red t-shirt and he's sick," Swersky explained.

"With what?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know, but apparently, he's gonna be coughing a lot. You find him, get him into an RMP and get him to Mercy. And don't forget your mask and gloves."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cruz asked.

"No, you can't, okay?" Hope told her.

"It could help us."

"Does it have anything to with this guy directly?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then keep your mouth shut."

"Thank you sergeant!" Bosco said.

"Don't get chummy," Hope and Cruz walked to their RMP.

"All I said was thank you, what's her problem?"

"She doesn't like you Bosco," Monroe told him.

"You think?"

* * *

Ty, Sully and Sharon watched as the doctors tried to save the driver's life. "If this guys dies…" Ty started.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sully muttered.

The doctor came out of the room, "He's gone guys."

"Now what the hell do we do? We have forty people who don't speak English and the department translator's locked outside."

"Someone in this hospital has to speak Chinese." Ty stated. A nurse came out of the room, "Mary is there an intercom that can get a message through the hospital?"

"I can call the operator and they can announce it," she replied, then she walked away.

"What if that doesn't work?" Sully asked.

"I don't know," he sighed.

* * *

"Okay, if you were an Asian immigrant, what is the first place you would want to go?" Hope asked.

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah, we have to really think, we might not get any help but, if we use our heads…"

"Yeah, yeah, same old speech, 'if we use our heads, we can figure it out,' it's all the same."

"So answer my question."

Cruz thought for a minute, "Chinatown."

* * *

Doc was trying to get the other patents to calm down, apparently they wanted to know what was going on. "Just get into a single file line, you need to take some medication, everything's fine."

"Are we dying?" a patient in a wheel chair asked.

"No sir."

"They've got the SARS, don't they?"

"Absolutely not, the doctors think we might've been exposed to something but it's not related to the Asian patients, and it's completely treatable by a few simple antibiotics. There's no need to worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry, I saw outbreak. You guys better be looking for that monkey!"

* * *

Monroe came out of a store and met Bosco, "Well nobody saw anything."

"We must've spoke to about a thousand people," Bosco said.

"Just 8.9 million to go."

"Great."

* * *

Ty, Sully, Sharon and a Chinese translator put on gloves, smocks and masks. "This better work," Sully said. The four of them entered the room where the Asians were being contained.

"Excuse me! Okay tell them that the police need to find their friend," Ty instructed. The translator repeated what he said, no one answered. "He's very sick, he needs medical attention soon."

The translator repeated an no one responded again. "What else do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Nothing, let the guy die."

"He's…going to die?" a young girl asked.

"If he doesn't get treatment soon. You know him?"

"He's my brother, what's wrong with him?"

"He could be dying."

She said something in Chinese, "She thinks it's a trick," the translator explained.

"I really wish that it was," he told her.

"If I tell you, I want us to be able to stay," she said.

"We don't make deals," Sharon, who was silent throughout this whole situation, said stubbornly, "Your brother is not going to make it and he might take a lot of innocent people with him." The girl didn't reply, "Talk or you'll go to jail!"

"Now Sharon, can I see you for a second?" Ty motioned for her to come away. The two of them walked to the corner, "We have to give something to get something."

"I'm not lying to her Ty."

"Sometimes you have to play the game."

"Did you bring me over here to explain how the system works?"

"No."

"How 'bout this? I'm the ADA, I'll tell you how to play the game, this is federal law, it's not like letting a perp go because he gave up a dealer. The INS is going to deport them and I'm not gonna wind up in court just because some immigration attorney said that Officer Davis promised them a piece of American pie."

"I see your point…but, they can come back legally if they wanted to, right?"

"Despite financial problems, I don't see why they can't."

"Exactly," Ty walked over to the crowed, "Okay, you're going to be deported either way, but if you help us, we can try to help you return legally."

"Will you really?" the girl asked.

"We'll try."

"Try isn't good enough!"

"He's sick!"

"But he's free!"

"What good is freedom if he's gonna die?"

* * *

"You know, I always picture myself at 75, in Vegas, cardiac arrest, a couple of D-cups in my face," Carlos said to Doc.

Doc gave him medication, "You're not dying."

"Maybe not like this, but tomorrow, who knows? This is the world we live in."

"Yeah…it is isn't it?"

"It's better to go out trying to save someone's life, right?"

"This isn't about Eugene."

"You're implying it is, he died disobeying you to try save someone, shouldn't that count for something?"

"It does count for something Carlos."

"We all have to go out sometime, right?"

"You're right."

* * *

"The plague?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna die out there and all of this, all he's been through will be for nothing," Ty explained.

"They'll send us back!"

"We told you, if they do, we can try to help you return. But the INS won't help you unless you tell us where your brother is."

The girl looked at the other patients, then back to Ty and Sharon, "You have…paper and pen?"

"Yeah," Ty took out his notebook and the girl wrote something down.

"My older brother came here a year ago, this is…his address."

"Is he legal?" Sharon asked.

"No." the girl replied.

"Thank you," Ty thanked her.

* * *

Bosco and Monroe and Hope and Cruz were the units that were going to get the man to the hospital. "Alright, you," Hope pointed to Monroe, "get to the back with Cruz. Boscorelli, you and I will go in through the front."

"You got it sarge!" Bosco said as the two of the entered the building.

When they got to the door, Hope knocked on it. Someone opened the door, then shouted something in Chinese inside. Bosco kicked the door in and saw the man climbing out the window. "Wait!" Hope shouted, she ran for him, but he was climbing down to the streets when she got out of the window.

"I'm calling for backup!" Bosco called out.

"No! I can handle this!" She picked up her radio, "Cruz! Get the car!"

"Copy that sergeant!" Cruz's voice said from the radio.

Hope chased the man down to the waterfront. Cruz managed to catch up with the pursuit and attempted to cut the man off. The man jumped over the railing and climbed up a pipe on a wall. "What's with this guy?" Cruz asked.

"I can get him, wait here," Hope instructed as she jumped the railing and climbed up the pipe after him. When she got to the top, she found that the man was on the other side of the catwalk, "Wait! I won't hurt you!" He climbed up a latter and she ran to the other side and climbed up after him. The man opened a door and climbed onto the bridge with Hope still hot on his trail.

Bosco and Monroe were on the bridge in 5-5 David. They saw Hope chasing the man, and drove alongside him. "Come on, give it up!" Bosco shouted through the loudspeaker.

"Back off Boscorelli!" Hope shouted at him.

"But…"

"BACK OFF!!" Bosco stepped on the breaks as the man climbed over the railing into the street. "Stop! Hear me out!" Hope yelled, "I know you can understand me! You need to listen to me! You're dying!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "D-dying?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, the hospital said you're sick, and if you don't get treatment, you'll die." He shouted something in Chinese to her, "You may not believe me, but you have to, I want to help you!"

"Help…me?"

"Yes, but you have to come with me, please trust me."

"Trust…you?"

"Yes, let me help you."

The man slowly started to approach her, she picked up her radio, "Cruz, bring the car around, he's cooperating."

"About damn time," Cruz's voice said.

* * *

"So he's gonna be okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, just a garden-variety cold, no swollen areas, no fever, we dodged a big bullet," the doctor explained.

"Consider yourself lucky," Hope told the man.

"What about the rest of us? We spent all day here," Ty explained.

"No one's leaving without being looked at," she informed him.

"Could be worse," he sighed.

Sully entered the room, "Ready to go?"

Ty nodded he began to exit, "Hey, Davis, right?" Hope began.

He turned to face her, "Yeah."

"Thanks for the info, over the radio."

"No problem," he and Sully left the room, "I think I like our new sergeant."

"From what I've heard, she isn't that nice."

Ty saw Sharon at the front desk, "I'll meet you in the car, alright?"

"Okay," Sully left.

He approached the desk, "That was a close one."

"Who are you telling?" Sharon replied, "I gave her a T-4 Visa, Yin-She can stay here while we prosecute the smugglers."

"What about the brother?"

"Deportation, but he'll be back, right?"

"Yeah. So we're okay now?"

"We?"

"Yeah, back there in the heat, we got a little personal, if we're gonna work together, we have to keep our past in the past."

"Are you kidding me? Our past?"

"Yeah, I made a suggestion, you shot it down, my partner said the exact same thing, and you went with it."

"Well, he's got twenty years experience, I can respect that. What I don't appreciate is you checking me in a room full of people who need to respect me."

"Yeah, well I was thrown seeing you walk through that door, I kinda thought I'd always be there with you. You know?"

"You still have a choice you know. You can always go back," she left.

"Smooth Davis," Bosco said from behind.

"How much did you hear Bosco?"

"Enough to help me with the new sergeant."

"What? Was she your ex-girlfriend in the Police Academy?"

"I wish."

"What happened between the two of you?"

"It's kinda of personal."

"What's kinda personal?" Someone asked from behind.

"What is this? Sneak up on Officer Davis day?" Ty asked as he turned to the speaker.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" Bosco asked without turning around.

"I saw something on the news about a hospital lockdown and something in my head said 'check on Bosco.'" Faith explained.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Ty walked off.

"So what's kinda personal Bos?"

"Our new sergeant."

"New?

"Yeah, Cruz was demoted and we got a new sergeant transferred to the 5-5."

"Who is she?"

"She's…Hope."

"No. Hope Campbell?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't really warm up to you that well here did she?"

"She said what happened between us wouldn't affect the way she treated me, but I think it did."

"What? She's pushing you around?"

"Yeah, Faith, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Talk to her, she's in that room over there," he pointed to the room where Hope was talking to the Asian man.

"Okay then," she started to walk over to the room as Hope was coming out.

"Faith? Faith Yokas?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey Hope, how are you?"

"Doing good, you still a cop?"

"Yeah, I'm actually Boscorelli's partner."

"Oh, you have my pity."

"He isn't that bad Hope, he isn't the same jerk we met in the academy."

"No?"

"No, he actually cares about me and we watch each other's backs. In fact he saved my life two days ago."

"He did…"

"Yeah, I think you might be a little too hard on him."

"Too hard?"

"Yeah, he says you push him around."

"Well, he…during the…but…"

"Talk to him."

"…Boscorelli! Get over here!"

Bosco walked over to them, "What is it serge?"

"I was being a little unfair to you today and…I'm sorry. We need to put aside our past to work together. So what do you say we start over Maurice?" She held out her hand which Bosco accepted.

"Hey, everyone calls me Bosco," he informed her.

She smiled, "Bosco then, so will I have to worry about you flirting with me or coming onto me?"

"Oh no, he's already in love with someone else," Faith explained.

"Who?"

"Me."

Bosco dropped his jaw, "Faith, I…"

"Bos, I'm not stupid," she walked away.


	6. The New Old Paramedic

(A/N: For anyone that hasen't seen the update on Third Watch Dot Net, I slightly edited this chapter, so just to let you know)

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 6: The New Old Paramedic**

It had been a week since the Asian immigrant fiasco, Faith was back with Bosco, Monroe had become Cruz's probation officer, Kim got herself checked for any diseases transferred to her from Noble and a paramedic is going to be joining the crew of the 5-5.

* * *

"So what's this guy's name Doc?" Carlos asked.

"His name's Kenneth Rivers, we worked together a few years back," Doc explained.

"Yeah, he left like two years before you came," Jimmy added.

"So what's this guy like?" Carlos asked.

"He's usually laid back, and he and Bosco, didn't really get along that well."

"Who does get along with Bosco?" Jimmy joked.

"Guess who's here!" Someone called from downstairs, he came upstairs, "It's me!" He was an African American with a buzz haircut, he looked to be about forty and was clad in his paramedic uniform.

"Ken! How the hell are you?" Doc greeted him.

"Hey Ken, how was the 4-2?" Jimmy said.

"It was okay, but it's just not the 5-5," Ken gave him a hi-five, "Good to see you Jimmy."

"Hey, I'm Carlos Nieto," Carlos extended his hand.

He shook Carlos's hand "Ken Rivers, nice to meet you Carlos. So Aren't you guys gonna get me up to date?"

* * *

Bosco was in the locker room, getting ready for the shift.

_"Oh no, he's already in love with someone else," Faith explained._

"Who?"

"Me."

Bosco dropped his jaw, "Faith, I..."

"Bos, I'm not stupid," she walked away.

"Bosco?" Faith entered the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, absolutely nothing," Bosco started to walk out.

"You know, it was obvious Bos."

"Faith, please."

"You might as well have told me straight out."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It just wouldn't work because I'm married."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"It's the truth Bosco, if I wasn't married things might be different."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I'm just..."

"This. Conversation. Is. Over. Alright?" Bosco left the locker room.

Faith shook her head, it was the truth, she was married to Fred, she loved Fred. Bosco was a good guy but, he was her partner, and that's all they'll ever be.

* * *

"You know Alex Taylor?"

"Oh yeah."

"She's a firefighter now."

"No kidding, she's talked about it but I really didn't think she would do it."

"She's on vacation now, she got hurt in an explosion."

"How?"

"A piece of metal hit her head."

"Oh, so what's the update on the boys in blue?"

"Bosco's still around."

"Yay."

"So is Yokas, and Sully too."

"Them, I like, so where's Lt. Johnson?"

"Right over here," Johnson came down from the third floor, "Nice to see you Rivers."

"Hey Lieu, how's life?" Ken asked.

"I've just heard that I might be getting promoted to Battalion Chief soon."

"Really?"

"It's just a rumor though."

"But you deserve a promotion, you're the best Lieutenant out there."

"I'm flattered, really."

* * *

Monroe was walking into the locker room when she saw Hope on her phone. "Listen, I just met you and you're asking me out? No, I mean, I don't even know you. Oh, thanks but...oh, now I'm flattered. Okay, how about I meet you at midnight, I don't get off work until eleven o'clock. Alright, bye," she hung up the phone.

"Going on a date Sergeant Campbell?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I met the guy on the subway and, we just got to talking, when I told him I was NYPD, he said his brother was NYPD too. He gave me his phone number and told me to call him today."

"And you did?"

"Yeah, and he asked me out."

"So what's this guy like, I mean at first glance."

"He's cute, black hair, didn't have it combed, has a little stubble. He seems really sweet."

"What's his name?"

"I don't remember, it definitely started with an M. Max? Micky? Mark?" she started to leave.

"Morris? Mac? Mike?"

"Mike? Yeah, it was Michael, thanks, now get moving."

"Always happy to help."

Hope passed Ty and Sully on her way out, "Hey Davis, Sully."

Monroe saw Ty with a smile on his face, "Why are you so happy?"

He approached her, "Why do ask?"

"You're smiling."

"Can't a brother have a big smile on his face for no reason at all?"

"I dunno, I'm picking up a vibe, kinda like Superman, I'm sensing something."

"I thought that was Spiderman," Sully said.

"Spiderman senses danger," Bosco told them, bushing past Sully to enter the locker room, "He can't tell if it's a supervillain or a bill collector," he opened his locker and searched for something, "Where did I put it?"

Monroe looked at Ty's locker, "Ooh, happy brother got flowers."

"That's what I'm talking about," he walked over to his locker and saw flowers attached to it.

"That's not an FDD-no-reason-at-all bouquet."

Cruz entered the locker room, "Monroe, let's go!"

"I'll be right there Cruz."

"Don't be late."

"I'm on my JO."

"'JO'?" Bosco asked, turning to her.

"Add a B to the end Bosco."

He returned to searching his locker, "Or you can just say 'job'."

"Monroe!" Cruz was getting impatient.

"I'm coming," she left the locker room with Cruz.

"What are you looking for Bosco?" Sully asked.

"My wallet," he retorted.

"Hey," Ty said with a slightly surprised tone.

"Is that from Ms. ADA?"

"Yeah, we reconnected."

"Yeah, I guess you sure did, here it is!" Bosco found his wallet, put it in his pocket and walked out.

Ty unwrapped the gift that came with the flowers, it was an LSAT book. "LSATs!" Sully exclaimed, taking the book, "You dusting off the Law School idea?"

"I'm considering it," he took the book back, "It's not set in stone."

"No, it's just set in...pillow talk."

* * *

Kim came upstairs, "You're late Kim," Doc said.

"I'm sorry, I just..." she started.

"You're with Carlos today, I'll be with the paramedic from the 4-2."

"Okay, then."

Ken came upstairs, "The bus is ready Doc, hey Kim."

"Ken, what a surprise."

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just getting ready for the shift."

"So I'll see you out there, c'mon Doc," he and Doc went downstairs.

* * *

"You brought this upon yourself Cruz," Monroe was saying, "You played dirty, and now you're on the street."

"Monroe, please, not this again," Cruz complained.

"I'm just saying, don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

"I was getting criminals off the streets, why can't you understand?"

"Oh, this looks bad," she pulled up to a black man throwing CDs everywhere.

"We're not finished," Cruz undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Monroe walked over to the man and saw another guy holding his hand to his head, "You alright?" she asked.

"Aight, he's all good," the man throwing the CDs said.

"Was I talking to you?"

"My bad, Officer Monroe."

"Now what happened here?"

"I was just minding my own and I found my African brother flat on his ass."

Cruz turned to the one holding his head, "What happened?"

"I fell," he simply said.

"And how did you get that cut?"

"Man, you see what happens when I try to help a brother?" the other one said coolly.

"Did this guy do this to you?"

"I told you I fell, can I go?" the supposed victim asked quickly.

"Maybe next time, he'll kill you, it'll be a shorter report," she took some of the CDs and put them in the trunk of the RMP.

The one standing applauded, "'Bout time you cops got on the JO."

"Did you two go to the same spelling school? It's job, J-O-B."

"You," Monroe pulled the injured one to his feet, "I want you to go down to that corner and hop streets until you get home, okay? Now get out of here, I don't wanna see you 'fall' again." He did what he was told.

"Oh man, you fine and all, but you just let a crooked-ass punk walk away," the guy explained.

"I don't think so."

"What? All that blue made you forget you was black?"

"No baby, I'm black every day."

"Hey! Get the hell out of here out of here and don't come back!" Cruz yelled.

The guy walked off, "I'll be seeing you again!"

"No! You won't!"

* * *

"So how was the other house?" Doc asked after he and Ken checked out a woman who fell down the stairs and refused treatment.

"It wasn't the 5-5, that's for sure," he simply said.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I heard that someone was gonna be transferred here so I 'persuaded' my supervisor to have me come here."

"They way you said it..."

"I begged."

"Oh."

"But everyone there got tired of me, it was all, as they say, 'Jerry and Doc this, Kim and Bobby that.' They were sick of me and my stories."

"So you really missed this place."

"Damn right I did, and it's GREAT to be back!"

* * *

Faith unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She was greeted by the sound of her husband's voice, "How was work today?"

"They took me off the desk," she lied. She rehearsed this story with Hope about five times a day at the very least.

"They didn't put you with Bosco, did they?"

"No, Bosco's with another cop, Sasha Monroe."

"Then who's your partner?"

"It's temporary, but a new sergeant, Hope Campbell."

"The name sounds familiar."

"The two of us went to the academy together."

"Oh, she was...a blonde, right?"

"Yep, that's her."

"I like her."

"Fred, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired."

"Okay."

Faith headed for the bedroom, "You coming?"

"No, I'll just stay out here for a little while."

"Oh, alright," she went into the bedroom.

* * *

Bosco starred up at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Faith's words.

_"You know, it was obvious Bos."_

"Faith, please."

"You might as well have told me straight out."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It just wouldn't work because I'm married."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"It's the truth Bosco, if I wasn't married things might be different."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"I'm just..."

"This. Conversation. Is. Over. Alright?" Bosco left the locker room.

He knew that she didn't want to be with him and yet...

_Suddenly, Bosco felt something on his cheek, he looked at what is was and Faith was kissing him, actually kissing him on the cheek. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away. "Don't tell anyone I did that."_

_"I'd sleep with you any day!"_

All of this confused him, if she didn't want to be with him, then why was she saying that stuff to him? It was just plain confusing. He sighed, "Don't I have better things to thing about?" silence was his response, "I guess not."

* * *

Hope met her date at a diner, "I almost thought you wouldn't show," he said.

"I don't go back on my word. You name's Michael, right?"

"Hey, you remembered!"

"So what's your last name? Maybe I can guess who your brother is."

"How 'bout I give you a few hints."

"Oh boy."

"Okay, it starts with a B..."


	7. Bad Rap

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 7: Bad Rap**

"Roll call in five people! Move it!" Hope shouted into the locker room.

"Sounds like her date didn't exactly go as planned," Monroe muttered.

"You kidding?" Cruz whispered, "When she's like this, that means she's in a good mood."

"This is her in a good mood?" Ty asked, "Then I'd hate to see her in a bad mood."

"Stop slacking off people!" Hope shouted again.

"I'm coming," Cruz shout her locker and left the room.

"Well what about you two?"

"I'm almost ready," Ty said innocently.

Squad 5-5 just arrived at an accident scene, one car had driven into a lamp post and the passenger had been forced through the windshield. It was a woman who looked to be about forty.

"Somebody help me wife!" the driver screamed from inside the car.

5-5 Charlie arrived at the scene, "Oh boy, we get direct traffic," Sully sighed.

"Suck it up Sully," Ty said.

The Squad helped get the woman out of the car, while Carlos and Kim were working on a younger, pregnant woman. He pressed on her stomach, "Is that tender?"

"Yeah, I…I didn't mean to hurt those people," she responded.

"We know you didn't," Kim assured her, "Everyone's gonna be okay."

"Is my baby going to be okay?"

Kim got off the bus and went to get her bag, Jimmy walked over to her, "Did you get those results yet?"

"Jimmy, now isn't the time."

"Kim!" Carlos called, "She's bleeding! We have to go!"

"We'll talk later," she put her bag on the bus and closed the door. She got in the front and drove off.

Bosco and Faith were driving around, they had no calls for twenty-five minutes, and neither of them said anything to each other. Bosco took a deep breath when a call came for them over the radio, "David," he responded. Now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Look you weren't even accepted to law school once, it's just a matter of getting back on the bike!" Sully told Ty.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he complained.

"You sound like Sharon, I bet I could read you a question from this book, and you'll be able to answer it correctly. You ready?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you read anything without cartoons in it."

"Ha," he opened the book, "According to judicial experts, the United States is rapidly is becoming the most litigious country in the world. Disputes that could easily have been at court a number of ways including binding arbitration, now clog the average court calendar in all parts of the nation. Which statement would best support the argument? Is it A…?"

"Which argument?"

"The-the disputes now clog the average court calendar."

"Alright."

"Is it A, an increasing number of court cases involve an employee to employer disputes, which could be handled by government administrative board, or B, the greater number of unnecessary court cases in society, the larger number of trial lawyers who are gainfully employed, or C, the litigiousness of urban dwellers can be overwhelming to local court systems…"

"C!"

"Might be A."

"Not it isn't, C."

"Let's find out," Sully looked for the answer key, "Survey says…A."

"What?"

"A."

"Right there number twenty one," he pointed it out to Ty.

"You just knew that?"

"Well, there used to be a legal cartoon in the funny pages."

"Who need a coster?" a man threw CDs all over the place when Bosco and Faith arrived, it was the same guy Cruz and Monroe dealt with the day before.

Bosco got out of the car, "What's up?"

"What up pig?"

"Yeah, Wu-Tang, get down here."

"Hey, you know white man can't jump, well can they run?" the guy bolted off.

"Come on!" Bosco ran after him.

"I'll stay with this guy!" Faith shouted as she helped someone on the ground up.

The chase went on for about a minute, then Sully and Ty saw them. "This is what I'm talking about Davis, you go to Law School, you never gotta chase another idiot down the street and look like an idiot too!"

Ty put more gas and got ahead of the guy, Bosco saw this, "I'll be seeing you my man!"

"Can't keep up!" the guy laughed just before he slammed his face into the window of 5-5 Charlie.

"You are one mental midget!" he picked up his radio, "5-5 David, I got one under at Stanley and Arthur," he gave Ty a hi-five.

"I hope you didn't hurt anything important," Sully asked, "Nah, just your head."

"You aren't even worth the effort, you're gonna do some time."

"Bosco!" Faith drove up, "We need to take this guy to Mercy."

"Right, you got it Sul?"

"I got it," he replied.

"I don't wanna go to jail man," the guy said.

"You should've thought of that before you pissed off that little man right there."

"How are you?" Ken asked Doc.

"I'm fine," Doc replied.

"No I mean, Debra, how are you coping?"

"Pretty good, actually, I've dated a few other women."

"Really."

"Don't get me wrong, I miss her but…"

"No, I get what you mean, but I'm glad you're moving on."

"You know, when you fall in love once, I mean, really, fall in love, it's hard to do it again."

"I wish I could say 'I know what you mean,' but, I don't know."

"You were engaged, right?"

"The key word is 'were,' that girl didn't like me at all."

"She didn't?"

"No, she…she's a bitch."

"She seemed nice to me."

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"

Ty was flipping through his LSAT book, "Ready to be stumped smart-ass?"

"Come on."

"Aren't you making use of that book?" Sharon asked as she walked into the room.

"Hey Sharon," he put the book down and gave her a hug.

"Oh baby girl!" the prisoner took a deep breath.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been quizzing him all day," Sully told her.

"Oh good, then that means the night belongs to me."

"I got five outta eight right."

"How's you do Ty?"

"Let's just say he's more than 'a little rusty'."

"Hey, I bumped into Frank Jackson the other day, he said he and Jess wanna have drinks with us."

"You still keep in touch with them?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, Frank's got his own practice, Jess works for a Wall Street firm, you haven't seen them since school. I told them we were…"

"Reconnecting," Sully finished for her.

The prisoner laughed, "Yeah."

"I couldn't wait to see you," she said.

"Um…you know what, I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight," Ty explained.

"But you told me last night you were free!"

"I did, um…I got a mix up, I'm working a double, sorry."

Sharon's cell phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello? I'll be there," she hung up and leaned over to Ty, "You have to remember, you're still working your way out of the doghouse with me."

"I'm doing my best babe."

She kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away, "Call me."

"Yeah, bye."

"A double?" Sully asked once Sharon was out of earshot.

"Mind you own Sul," he picked up the LSAT book.

"Ho! What are you doing?" Swersky said from the front desk. Sully and Ty went to see what was going on. There were crew people coming into the Precinct, cops were trying to cover the cameras.

Then, someone came into the precinct. "What's Candy Jones doing here?" Sharon asked.

"I dunno," Ty answered.

"Yo, my dawg is up in here and I want him out," Candy explained.

"Why are all the cameras here?" Swersky demanded.

"You see, I can't afford to walk in here without the cameras. You guys got a reputation of shooting unarmed citizens. Especially black ones," he put a paper on the desk, "A get out of jail free card."

He looked at the paper and sighed, "Sullivan," Sully walked back into the room to release the prisoner.

"We right here baby! Aight?" Candy's posse started to make a commotion.

"Quiet down, you understand?"

"That bootlegged-bitch still here or what?"

"No, he's at the hospital," Ty explained, "Your 'dog' got a little carried away."

"You know what happens when you back a dawg into a corner, you're gonna get bit."

"'Sup baby?" the prisoner asked upon release. This caused an uproar in the crowd.

"Quiet down!" he turned to the guy, "Next time, you don't get out so quickly."

"There ain't gonna be a next time!" Candy said, "We plan on taking this straight to the source! No more street venders! They got a little factory on 96th street where they make all this garbage. Somebody needs to put an end to it!"

"Alright, you know what, y'all need to leave. You're out."

"I'm all about free speech. That ain't dead, is it?"

"No, no, the only thing dead is good hip hop."

"You tell that to the five million, plus, fans that bought everyone one of my CDs. You can come work security for me man, with the flashlight thing at night." The posse began to laugh.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Cruz cut through the crowd to see Cady's posse, "What the hell's going on? And Davis, didn't you and Sullivan get the collar on him?"

"Now, I guess he's going," Ty replied.

"I told you I was gonna see you again Miss Latina," the guy told Cruz.

"Don't call me that again or else I'll break your legs," she threatened.

"Cruz!" Monroe called, "Get over here!"

"Oh, now look you made me do, now she'll lecture me and I'll be even more pissed off at you!"

"Cruz!"

"Just to let you know," she cut through the crowd and talked to Monroe.

Kim was holding the envelope containing the results of her HIV test, in her hand, she could open it, but her life would be over. "Hey," Jimmy walked over to her, "Alex is gonna come back next week. Are those the results?"

"She shouldn't rush to get back," she tried to hide the envelope, but he took her hand.

"Are those the results Kim?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Why don't you open it?"

"If I do, my life is over."

"If you don't, you could die anytime without warning."

She thought about this, and gave him the envelope, "You open it."

He open it, "Ah."

"What?"

"Negative."

"Oh thank god! I…I was scared that I might've caught something, that Joey would grow up without a mother."

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks Jimmy, for helping me."

"No problem," he leaned in to kiss her, he paused then, their lips touched.

"What exactly are we doing?" Bosco asked.

"You heard Swersky, we need to check this place out," Faith answered.

"Why?"

"Because they're making bootleg CDs, which is a crime and we're cops."

"When did we become some jag-off rapper's personal police?"

She didn't reply, instead, she got out of the RMP and got out her flashlight. Bosco sighed and did the same, the two of them walked over to the window of the warehouse. They shined their flashlights through the window, "Hey, you think that's what they use to bootleg CDs?" Faith asked.

"Probably," Bosco replied.

"You think it's enough to get a warrant?"

"If we could figure out what the hell it is, yeah," he turned off his flashlight, "I'm not stupid either Faith."

She turned to face him, "What?"

"You say that the two of us wouldn't work but you don't know that for sure, do you? Listen, I know you love Fred and I respect that, okay? I'm not gonna do anything to get between the two of you. Alright?"

"Bosco…" Faith couldn't believe what he was saying, he loved her enough to let her be with Fred.

The sound of shattering glass was heard, "What the hell was that?" Bosco went to check it out with Faith right behind him. There was a male teenager on his bike, "Oh this guy's fifteen feet away, is it okay to judge this guy?" The kid fell off his bike and attempted to get away put his pants were caught on the bike handle, "Where are you going? Huh?" He put his foot on the kid's pants.

"Yo let go of my pants!" the teen protested.

"Get up," he instructed, he moved his foot, the teen did what he was told. "Put your hands on your head, on your knees. Speak, oh this guy's definitely a moron."

Then a bomb went off near the door of the warehouse and the three of them hit the floor. "Oh my god!" Faith gasped, "This is 5-5 David, we need Fire and EMS at 96th and Pine."

Hope arrived at the scene right after Squad 5-5, she walked over to Bosco and Faith, "So what happened here?" she asked.

"From the looks of it Serge, some one planted a bomb in the building," Faith explained.

"Why?"

"They're making bootleg CDs, here."

"How do you know?"

"We don't, Swersky just told us to check this place out."

Hope sighed, "And you don't know who would do this?"

Bosco shook his head, "Sorry Serge."

She gave him a fake smile, "Great."

Suddenly, a man came out of the building on fire, "Doc!" Johnson shouted as a two firemen put him out. Doc and Ken ran over to the man and started working on him. Jimmy, Walsh and DK were inside conducting a search and rescue. Then, other places in the building started to explode.

"Oh my god!" Ken gasped.

Johnson picked up his radio, "Doherty! Walsh! DK! Back out of the building, I repeat BACK OUT."

Inside the warehouse, one of the explosions had made a shelf topple over, trapping Walsh. "Doherty! Walsh! DK! Get out of there!" Johnson's voice called through the radio.

"Walsh!" Jimmy yelled, "Walsh? You okay?"

"No! I'm trapped!" he responded.

"Okay, DK, help me get this off him!"

Doc and Ken loaded the patient onto the bus, "Is that guy gonna make it?" Hope asked.

"It doesn't look good," Ken answered, "But I can't say for sure."

She sighed and walked towards Ty, Sully, Bosco and Faith, "I have a feeling that this'll turn into more than just arson."

"Hey, how many records did Candy say he sold?" Ty asked.

"Five million," Sully answered.

"That means he has a cult fan base, you think the DA can argue that?"

"What are you saying?" Hope asked.

"What he said in the precinct wasn't freedom of speech, it was an order…"

"…that somebody carried out."

"You're kidding," Faith said.

"Alright, when we're done here, we've gotta find Candy."

"'We'?" Bosco looked at her.

"Yeah, you guys need to help me out."

"Come on DK, you need to help me move this," Jimmy tried lifting the shelf off Walsh by himself, but no avail.

"Okay," DK helped him and they were able to get Walsh out.

"You okay Bill?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Walsh answered. The three of them got out of the building.

Hope was walking down the halls of Candy's recording studio with Bosco and Faith right behind her, and unexpectedly, Cruz caught up to her, "So what's going on Serge?"

"Why are you here Cruz?" Hope asked.

"Monroe and I answered the first assault call, we should help you get this guy."

"You have nothing to do with the rapper, maybe with his 'dawg', but not with Candy himself."

"Serge!"

"Go and wait with Monroe outside officer."

"But!"

"Now!"

Cruz turned around and walked out, "Wow, I didn't think anyone could do that to her," Bosco said.

"Try being her team's boss for four years Bosco."

"This must be the room," Faith pointed to a door, "I can hear the bad music."

Hope opened the door and saw Candy and his posse rapping and a video playing on the monitors. "Hold on Serge," he looked at what was playing, the video had clips of the assault calls from today and the day before. There were a few shots of Cruz, Monroe and Faith but the video mostly had clips of Bosco. He entered the booth, "Were you videotaping me? Turn this crap off!" they didn't turn it off, "I said turn this…HOW DO I TURN THIS CRAP OFF?! Hey!" he pressed a button and the music stopped.

"Get in there Yokas," Hope instructed.

Faith entered the recording booth, "Take those headphones off."

"What the hell are you pigs doing here?" Candy asked.

"Take them off!" He took the headphones off and tossed them to the floor with an attitude, "Get rid of the attitude, put your hands behind you back and don't act you've never done this before."

"Man with this again?"

"Yeah, like you haven't done it before, turn around," she put her handcuffs on him.

"Look like you'll be writing your music from jail," Bosco said entering the booth, "You videotape me? You think I'm here for your amusement?"

Candy attempted to lunge at him, but Faith stopped him, "Hey!"

"You gonna resist? Oh, please, resist."

"For what?" Candy demanded.

"For what?" he pointed to a TV with the warehouse fire showing, "You see that? The CD warehouse you wanted gone? Your idiot fans did that."

"That's a coincidence! You gonna lock me up for freedom of speech?"

"If the DA thinks different, a little home video makes the assaults premeditated, yeah."

"Check it out, you arresting me, it ain't gonna do nothing but make me sell more albums! Hey yo! Call my lawyer man! Have him meet me at the police station! Make these cops look like the clowns that they are!"

"If you watched the news you'd know that somebody died," Faith informed him.

Candy at her, then over to Bosco, who was nodding, "Somebody died?"

"People listen to you."

"They listen 'cause I tell the truth."

"Then why don't you think about the good things you could've told them?"

"Nobody wants to hear no damn fairy tale!"

"Hey, you're going too," Bosco said to the guy from the assault calls.

"Hey, I don't know nothing about no fire," the guy explained, "All Candy told was to find a bootlegger and kick his ass! Hell, he was filming the thing the whole time!"

"Look how your 'dawgs' treat you when they don't think you're the big 'dawg' anymore. I hope those cameras catch your good side in those cuff, let's go," the guy didn't move, "Don't make me cuff you, let's go."

"Come on, get moving," Faith made Candy start walking.

"I'll see you on the other side snitch!" One of Candy's posse threatened.


	8. Renewing Faith

**A/N: A little note, I kinda sorta rant about Nintendo...a little**

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 8: Renewing Faith**

"Hey, Davis, good call on Candy yesterday," Hope said in the locker room.

"Well, he gives rap a bad name," Ty replied.

"No," Bosco closed his locker, "Rap gives rap a bad name."

"Watch your mouth," Monroe advised.

"And who else would know that than Maurice Boscorelli?" Ty laughed.

Thunder clashed outside, "Doesn't look like that storm's letting up," Sully said, "Sergeant, can I work the desk today?"

"Request denied Sullivan, we need as many people as we can manage," Hope explained.

"What? Can't handle a little rain Sully?" Bosco joked.

"That's more than a little rain Bosco," Faith said, coming in.

"You don't look too bad."

"I had an umbrella," she held up an umbrella and walked over to her locker.

"Hey, look what blew in with the storm," Bosco pointed to a sopping wet Cruz.

"What happened Cruz? Trying to get a dying declaration from someone who drowned?" Faith laughed.

"Alright, get you asses into gear, roll call's in five and Cruz," Hope said, leaving "Dry yourself off."

* * *

"Why were we called in today?" Carlos complained.

"Carlos, it's rain, it isn't a hurricane," Doc explained.

"Yet."

"It's not hurricane season, it's only July," Ken informed Carlos.

"If we get a call related to the weather, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kim came upstairs, "Sorry I'm late, the weather slowed me down."

"Kim, this is becoming a habit," Doc told her.

"It won't happen again Doc."

"It better not."

* * *

"She just loves ordering me around," Cruz told Monroe.

"Why do you say that?" Monroe asked.

"I've been her boss for three years and I ordered her around a lot."

"That sounds like an understatement."

"Okay, let's put it this way, she was my bitch."

"Ooh, that bad huh?"

"She had the guts to defy my order and then she got me to transfer here."

"What was the order?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, she must've had a good reason."

Cruz sighed, "Planting evidence."

"Ooh."

"She told me 'For the last three years, you've ordered me around but this, this is wrong. I won't stoop down to your level, transfer, transfer far away and I promise, I will be there for your next major slip-up.' And she kept that promise."

"You memorized all that?"

"It's been haunting me for the past week."

* * *

Bosco and Faith walked up to the apartment door and heard yelling of two people and two children crying. "Faith you might," Bosco started.

"Bosco, open the door," she ordered.

He sighed and knocked on the door, "Police."

The fighting stopped, and a woman answered the door, "I'm sorry, we'll keep quiet," she apologized.

"Why are your children crying?" Faith asked,

"They're sick, you see, we're fighting over how bad it is."

"They don't need to know Lisa," a man inside called.

"They could help them Patrick!"

"Can I see the kids?" Faith asked.

"Please," the woman let her in.

"I'll be out here," Bosco said, he knew, when it came to kids, Faith wouldn't waste any time.

* * *

Hope was working the desk, for her it was a slow shift, she figured the storm stopped most crimes. No one was watching her, so she thought it would be okay to play with a Game Boy. It was perfectly mature for a 30-year-old to be playing Nintendo, right? She pulled out an Indigo Game Boy Advance with a blue, semi-transparent cartridge inside. She had gotten her copy of Pokemon: Sapphire Version about a week ago and she was already up to the second gym leader. Brawly's Makuitha kept taking down her entire team of Grovyle, Mightyena Wingull, Whismur, Dustox and Ralts. It's perfectly normal that an adult would memorize the names of Pokemon.

"Can I see Sergeant Hope…?"

Instantly, Hope quickly shouted "I wasn't playing Pokemon!" she put the Game Boy away as quickly as she shouted. She took a good look at the speaker, it was her date from the other night, "Oh, it's you, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Okay."

"So what do you want?"

"I just wanna know, what's my name?"

"What? You wanna know your name?"

"No, I wanna know if you know it."

"I might not remember it, I usually don't."

"Yeah, you told me."

"Okay, I'll take one shot at this…Mar…no…Mike…B…Bar…no…Bosco…relli, Mike Boscorelli."

"You remember it!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Don't you get it? You see, I can't stop thinking about you and…you remember my name so that has to count for something!"

"What are you saying?"

"I wanna be serious."

"Are you serious? We've only been on one date!"

"Please? This, this is hurting me, so…"

Hope looked into his pleading eyes, his messy, dripping, hair fell in front of his face, she brushed it away and continued looking. She sighed, "I'm off from work on Thursday, maybe we can do something."

"So it's a date?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

He grinned, "Thank you!" He ran out not before thanking her again.

Swersky turned to look at the sergeant, "Was that Bosco's brother?"

She looked at him, "Probably, unless it's a coincidence that they have the same last name."

"I think he is, he sounds a little like him."

"Don't tell him."

"Who? Bosco?"

"Yeah, Mike came to see me, not Bosco."

"True."

"What would he think of me dating his brother anyway?" she went back to her game. This time, she was definitely defeating Brawly. She caught the look Swersky was giving her, "An adult can play Nintendo games."

* * *

"So you're okay?" Carlos asked Kim.

"If you mean about the Noble thing, yeah," she responded.

"Good, because, I dunno, things wouldn't be the same without you."

"Are you saying that you'd miss me if I left?"

"When you put it that way, yeah."

"Aw, you do care."

"I didn't say that Kim."

"Maybe you aren't that much of a jerk."

"What?"

"The way you've been trying to help though my situation, it's got me thinking. You're not so self-centered after all."

"Coming from you, that means a lot."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Jimmy looked out the window at everyone in the storm, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. At least he didn't need to go out, "Hey Jimmy," DK was doing a crossword, "What's a seven-letter word for describing a fox?"

"I dunno," Jimmy answered.

"Vulpine," Walsh told him.

"Oh, it fits," he filled in the letters.

"I guess this is what the entire day will be," Jimmy concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Walsh asked.

"It's raining too hard for there to be a fire." At these words, the squad got a call about for an accident.

"That doesn't rule out car accidents Jimmy," DK said, getting up.

"Great."

* * *

"I can't believe those people didn't know when to take their children to the hospital!" Faith complained.

"Faith," Bosco tried to interrupt for the fifth time.

"I mean, their daughter was burning up in a matter of eight hours!"

"Faith."

"They think that she caught it from their son, no one gets that sick that fast!"

"Faith!"

"What Bosco?"

"They were new parents, give them a break."

"New? Those kids were two!"

"The parents were Hispanic, the kids were white, they were adopted."

She thought back, he was right, the kids didn't resemble their parents in any way. "You think we could go back to the hospital?"

"What?"

"How do you know those kids weren't kidnapped?"

"Whoa, Faith, don't you think that's going too far?"

"They didn't know what to do with their kids!"

"If they were kidnapped, you think they would let you into their apartment?" Faith sighed, he was right, "Let's lay low for a little while."

"Okay," she did need a little break.

* * *

Ty and Sully arrived at the scene of an accident, the firefighters were getting the victims out of the cars while EMS was working on them. "Now we have to direct traffic for the bucket boys?" Sully asked sarcastically, "Yay."

"Be a good sport about this Sul," Ty said, getting out of the RMP, "It could be worse."

"How worse?"

"It could be a hurricane."

"Point taken."

* * *

Bosco parked under the bridge. The two of them didn't do anything but listen to the rain pour outside. Faith looked at Bosco, he has never looked so…so attractive before. She stared at him for what seemed like half an hour, the she snapped back to Earth. She convinced herself that she was staring at her partner because he was a handsome man.

"So how are things at home?" Bosco asked.

"What?" Faith responded.

"How are things, with Fred and the kids?"

"Things are good."

"Good."

There was about a minute of silence between them before Faith decided to speak up again, "Fred doesn't know we're working together again."

His eyes widened, "He doesn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He made me promise that I wouldn't have anything to do with you anymore. I'm telling him that I'm partnered with Hope."

"And you're breaking that promise."

"Yeah, it's just…he's worried about me."

"I still think he's jealous."

"Bosco…"

"Just…don't spend too much time at work, okay? When he finds out you've been lying to him, nothing good will come out of it, alright?"

"You don't need to be my babysitter."

"I'm just warning you, if I were Fred I'd get really mad about the time you're spending with your partner."

"You don't think…you think he thinks I've been…"

"I'm not saying that, just make sure he doesn't find out."

"How?"

"Hope has your back, right?"

"Right."

"She's willing to cover up for you, right?"

"Right."

"Problem solved."

* * *

"Tell me about your ex-fiancé," Doc said to Ken in the hospital lounge.

"What's there to tell? She's a bitch," Ken said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Why?"

"Why? She comes from a dirt-poor family, my family is somewhat rich."

"Did you just assume this?"

"I heard her talk to her sister on the phone, she said that I was stupid for thinking that she actually loved me."

"How did you hear this?"

"I was standing outside her bedroom door."

"That must've hurt."

"It did, now, I'm not looking for a relationship."

Carlos opened the door, "Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Doc left the room, "What's the problem?"

"You know the patient you brought in from the accident?"

"Did he die?"

"No, the doctors think you might've done something wrong."

"What?"

"It's what they think, I thought I should give you a heads-up."

"Okay, thanks Carlos."

* * *

"I think Bosco and Yokas is ducking calls," Cruz said out of the blue.

"What makes you say that?" Monroe asked.

"They didn't answer any calls for the past forty-five minutes, I wanna call it in…"

"All units, we have a 10-13 on 28th and Madison," a voice on the radio said.

"5-5 David responding," Bosco's voice responded.

"You were saying?" Monroe told her in a know-it-all voice.

"Keep driving," Cruz growled.


	9. Storming Wreck

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 9: Storming Wreck**

Ty and Sully were keeping people away from a murder scene, outside of a bank. "I'm getting soaked," Sully complained.

"I'm starting to think that we're getting all the wet calls," Ty sighed, "You wanna get something to eat after we're done here?"

"I could go for burger."

"Alright, so when we're done call it in."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Fine I'll do it."

"Why can't I do it?"

"But you just…"

"I'm kidding Davis, I'll call it in."

* * *

"How many people can get hurt in one day?" Carlos asked, annoyed.

"It's not a normal day Carlos," Kim replied, they had just come back from a call where someone almost drowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's a storm where they wouldn't let us stay home!"

"Damn it Carlos, stop thinking about yourself!"

"What?"

"Don't you ever think about who else would do this?"

"A replacement."

"What if there wasn't a replacement? What if there was only one bus on the streets? We're paid to save lives, think about that Carlos."

* * *

"That guy was so stupid, he didn't notice the cop car following him and when he did, he ran into a wall!" Bosco laughed, the two of them just brought in a guy who was stalking a young woman.

"Yeah, and trying to play stupid with us didn't work," she lowered her voice trying to imitate the guy, "'I didn't know stalking was a crime officers, don't arrest me, please'."

"You make the guy sound as stupid as he is."

"Hey, Bos, when was the last time we joked around like this?"

"A week ago, in the hospital."

"I meant when we were on duty."

"I don't remember."

"What's that?" Faith pointed down the street on her end, something was coming down the street, fast. It was a minivan, it ran a red light and in the process crashed into an oncoming car and causing a huge car accident.

"5-5 David to central, we have a multiple-car pileup at King and 46th! We need fire and EMS at the scene now!" Bosco shouted into his radio as the chaos ended. "We have to help anyone we can."

"Okay!" The two of them got out of the RMP to try to help anyone that was hit by any cars. Unfortunately, most were DOA.

Then, Bosco found a teenage girl under a car, he checked her pulse, it was weak, but she was alive, "Faith! Get over here!"

Faith ran over to where he was, "Oh my god, it's a kid."

"She's alive, but not for long, we have to save her."

"EMS should be arriving any minute Bos."

* * *

"Out of protocol my ass!" Doc yelled, "I needed to do that to save the guy's life!"

"Calm down Doc, you weren't reprimanded," Ken assured him.

"All units we have an MVA at King and 46th" a voice from the radio said.

Doc picked the radio, "Adam 55-3 responding."

"Boy 55-3 responding," Kim's voice came in over the radio.

* * *

Hope and Swersky got out of the RMP and saw Bosco and Faith with an unconscious girl. Hope ran over to them, "How is she?"

"Her pulse is weak but she's alive," Bosco explained.

"Not for long," Hope said darkly.

"What?"

She placed her fingers in a dark puddle coming from under the car, "You see? It's blood, she must've cut herself on something, if it's the fuel line, odds are, it got into her bloodstream."

"You mean she'll die?" Faith asked.

"We have to get her out from under the car," Hope walked over to the side of the car and apparently, it was a parked car because there was no driver, she tried to turn the car on its side. "Help me!"

Bosco and Faith helped her but no avail, "Damn it," Bosco muttered, "We need more help."

Hope turned around to see 5-5 Charlie drive up, "Sullivan! Davis!" she shouted, "Help us! We need to get this girl out from under this car!"

Ty and Sully ran over to the car, "Okay," Sully said as he and Ty prepared to tip it over, "on three, one, two, three!"

The five of them successfully tipped the car over, Bosco ran over to the girl and checked her pulse, it was even weaker, "I'm losing her!"

"It doesn't look like a fuel line's cut," Hope observed, "Bosco, all you need to worry about is keeping her alive until EMS comes."

"She's not breathing!" He started to perform CPR on the girl.

"Okay, Davis, Sullivan go try to help anyone you can, Yokas, Boscorelli, stay with her," Hope instructed everyone. She picked up her radio, "This is 5-Segeant, we need a rush on EMS and Fire being sent to King and 46th central."

"Copy that 5-Sergeant," a voice over the radio responded.

Bosco was performing CPR for a solid five minutes until the girl started coughing, it was then EMS finally came. Kim and Carlos rushed over to Bosco and Faith, "What's her status?" Carlos asked.

"I was performing CPR for about five minutes before she regain consciousness," Bosco explained.

"Alright, we'll take it from here."

"Bosco, we need to get out of the way," Faith told him, pulling him away.

Squad 5-5 arrived at the scene, Jimmy was the first one out of the truck, "Oh, this looks bad," he muttered.

"No kidding," Walsh agreed as he came out.

"Walsh! Get the bolt cutters to pop open that convertible," Johnson instructed, pointing to a red convertible that had crashed into the side of a building.

"You got it Lieu!"

Doc and Ken arrived in Adam 5-5-3, "Holy-" a siren from a nearby RMP went off, "-! What the hell happened here?!" Ken shouted.

"Hey!" a man waved at Doc and Ken, "There's a guy here! He needs medical attention!"

Ken and Doc got out of the bus and followed the man to another man on the windshield of a car. "How long was he like this?" Doc asked.

"Ten minutes, I don't know for sure."

"He has some bruises on his head, we should take him in Doc," Ken recommended.

"Alright, load him onto the bus, I'll go triage," Doc instructed as he took his bag to look at other victims.

* * *

(A/N: Can someone help me write any medical scenes in the future? Thanks.)

"We have a 16-year-old, female, MVA, trauma blows to the head and her legs are badly cut and she's losing blood quickly," Carlos said as he and Kim brought in the girl.

"You guys need to take it from here," Kim told one of the doctors, "We need to get back to the scene to help."

"Okay, put her in trauma one," the doctor instructed someone.

Carlos and Kim left the hospital as Cruz and Monroe entered. Cruz walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me," the nurse at the desk looked up, "Has any family of the accident at King and 46th came yet?"

"No, I think only one victim was just brought in," the nurse answered.

"And that victim is…"

"A minor, she was just put in trauma one."

"Does she have any ID?"

"Now if she did, would you think I would say what her name is?"

"Okay," Cruz walked over to Monroe, "We're gonna have to wait Monroe."

"Alright, if we have to wait, we'll wait," Cruz started to walk away, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go find a soda machine, I'm thirsty."

"No, you wait here, I'll find a soda machine," Monroe turned to the nurse, "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

* * *

Bosco and Faith were directing traffic not too far away from the accident scene. "Is it just me or did this storm get worse?" Bosco asked.

"It did," Faith replied.

Boy 5-5-3 returned to the scene, Kim and Carlos got out of the bus when Bosco yelled "Nieto! How's that girl?"

"She's at Mercy being worked on now!" Carlos shouted back.

"I've never seen you so concerned for any victim of anything before," Faith told him.

"I dunno, there's something about her," Bosco replied.

"Bosco! She's not even 18!"

"Not like that! It's something else."

"Maybe she's your daughter."

"No way! I would've been like 18 around the time she was born."

"Yeah, maybe she's your…sister."

"No…maybe, you think…"

"There's only one way to find out, Sergeant!"

Hope approached the two of them, "What do you need?"

"Can we switch with 5-5 Edward?" Bosco asked, "I don't wanna direct traffic."

"Fine," Hope picked her radio up, "5-Sergeant to 5-5 Edward, switch positions with 5-5 David and don't question my authority."

* * *

Doc and Ken brought in the last live victim of the accident. "That's it from the accident," Ken told the doctor.

"What, you've only brought in five," the doctor began, "An accident that big…"

"Others were DOA," Doc explained.

"Oh…" the doctor walked over to Bosco and Faith, who was at the front desk. "Did anyone come for the girl?"

"No," Bosco answered.

"Swersky said they mentioned her on the news, no one came yet," Faith told the doctor.

"She woke up a while ago," she said to them, "You can talk to her, I doubt she'll be up to it though."

"I'll talk to her," Bosco assured her. He walk away to try and find the girl's room.

"Did you find any ID on her?" Faith asked.

"No, not at all," the doctor replied.

* * *

Squad 5-5 was just packing up when Jimmy found something near an overturned car. He picked it up, it was a cell phone, it only had one name in it, "Zack," he muttered to himself. He took a look around and saw Ty looking under cars for something. "Davis!" Jimmy called.

Ty walked over, "What?"

Jimmy showed him the cell phone, "This what you're looking for?"

He took the phone, "Probably, thanks Doherty."

"No problem," he got into the truck before it drove off.

* * *

The girl was lying in her hospital bed. She had long, brown hair and aqua blue eyes. She didn't have her phone to call her friend to have him pick her up. She heard someone enter the room, so she pretended to sleep. "Hey," Bosco said. She didn't answer, "You're not sleeping."

She sat up, "What do you want?"

"I was the cop that saved your life."

"Oh, thanks, now leave me alone."

"Don't you have any family or anything?"

"Sure I do?"

"Who are they? Who are you?"

"My name's Alice."

"Alice…what?"

"Alice, that's it."

"No last name?"

"No, that what you wanna hear?"

"You know anything about your parents?"

"Only that my mom didn't know how to take care of a child."

"Why do you say that?"

"I remember being hungry and walking out of an apartment when I was very young."

"What about your father?"

"Who knows? I don't remember him at all, he was never in my life, that makes me a bastard doesn't it?"

"Listen, Alice, I think I might be able to…"

"To what? Put me in a foster home? FYI officer! I have a friend! He's 18 so that makes him my legal guardian!"

"No, I was gonna say…"

"Leave me alone."

"But…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Bosco left Alice's room. Faith approached him, "What happened?"

"She thought I wanted to put her in a foster home," Bosco explained.

"Why would she think that?"

"She told me she isn't being taken care of by her parents."

* * *

Kim finished up her paperwork in the lounge. "Kim, you ready to go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta give a copy of this to Bosco and Yokas," Kim replied, "Where are they?"

"I think they're checking on that girl we brought in."

"How is she?"

"I think Bosco pissed her off."

"How?"

"I dunno, but she was yelling 'leave me alone!'."

Ty entered the lounge, "Hey, where's Bosco?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Kim answered, "Why?"

"You know the girl you brought in?"

"Yeah…" Carlos nodded.

"I think I have her phone," Ty held up the phone.

"You found her phone?" Kim asked.

"Actually Jimmy did, it only has one name, 'Zack'."

"Have you tried," Carlos began, "You know, calling it?"

"I didn't wanna invade this girl's privacy, this could be her boyfriend."

"Davis, what if this girl died? What would happen then?"

"Carlos is right," Kim agreed, "Call the number."

"But she's alive, isn't she?" Ty argued.

"Give me the phone, I'll call it," Carlos put his hand out.

"No, I'll give it to Bosco," he left the lounge, only to be followed by Kim.

* * *

Bosco was pacing back and forth in the hallway. "Bos," Faith sighed, "Just go in there and apologize to her."

"I need to give her a minute or two to cool off," he told Faith.

"Bosco! Faith!" Ty called as he and Kim approached the two of them.

"What is it Davis?" Faith asked.

"This phone was found at the scene," he gave the phone to Bosco, "You think it belongs to the girl?"

"It might, only one way to find out," Bosco walked back into Alice's room.

"What do you want?" Alice spat.

He held the phone up, "This yours?"

"Where did you…?"

"It was found at the accident scene," he opened the phone up, "Only one name, 'Zack'."

"That's mine, give it!"

He gave her the phone, "This 'Zack,' he's your eighteen-year-old friend?"

She nodded and called her friend, "Hey Zack, you saw the news? I was involved, but I'm okay, I'm at…Mercy Hospital, I think. You might need to bring it." She hung up.

"You told him to come here?"

"With his ID."

"If you don't need anything else, I'll just leave," Bosco started to leave.

"Hey, what you did for me…I'm really grateful, I didn't show it because…when people learn I don't have a 'real' family, they'll stick me in some foster home with a bunch of people I don't know. So, what do I call you…"

"Bosco, just call me Bosco."

"Thank you Bosco."

"No problem Alice, you know, I could find you father, and maybe let you kick his ass."

Alice smirked, "I'd like that, teach him to abandon me." Bosco left the room and she lied down, "Bosco…why does it sound somewhat familiar?"

* * *

"Some day, huh sergeant?" Cruz told Hope in the locker room.

"You're telling me," Hope replied.

"I think the storm's clearing up," Sully said as he and Ty entered the locker room.

"Yeah, it is," Ty agreed.

"Sounds like a sign," Monroe closed her locker, "Of good things to come."

"Good things?" Hope asked, spacing out.

"Yeah, maybe things might start looking up for us."

Hope smiled, "Yeah, you might be right about that." Maybe being Bosco's brother's girlfriend wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Judging Sully

**A/N: This marks the beginning of a multiple-part chapter**

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 10: Judging Sully**

Weeks past and July turned to August. Alex returned to work, Cruz and Monroe still worked together while Cruz was on probation. Everything else just basically stayed the same for the most part.

Sully, Ty, Bosco and Faith attended a picnic for cops. They were listening to a judge by the name Barbara Halsted was giving a speech. "…It's about standing your ground. Standing up for what's right. It's the reason why all of you put on a shield everyday. And it's the reason why I've dedicated myself to the search for justice. Why would you want the person representing you to believe any less? And why would you want anyone representing you other than Mr. Marty Hill?" she pointed to the bearded man sitting next to her as everyone applauded.

"'That's the reason why I dedicated my life to the search for justice'?" Sully asked sarcastically.

"Judge Halsted's pisses you off man?" Ty asked.

"'I'm married to the law'? 'Justice is my life partner'?"

"What kind of lemonade are you drinking man?"

"Hey Davis, you know Sully, he hates his job," Bosco told Ty.

"Don't tell me you guys are buying what she's selling," Sully groaned.

"She's a cop's best friend," Ty defended.

"Yeah, and she's the toughest judge in the city," Faith agreed.

Hope approached the four of them, "Let me guess, Sully's ragging on Judge Halsted."

"How'd you know?" Bosco asked.

"Please, he's the type of cop that makes lies of what she says."

"And you don't?" Sully said to her with an attitude.

"I'm proud to wear this shield unlike some people."

"So you're married to the law?"

Hope thought for a minute, "You do know I'm your sergeant, right? So just drop the attitude with me."

"Yeah, Sully don't mouth off to the sergeant," Bosco told him.

"A good sergeant," Ty added.

"Suck ups," Sully muttered.

"Sullivan, Judge Halsted is a good judge to have on your side."

"Ever tried a case with her?" Sully asked.

Bosco and Faith shook their heads. "Never had the pleasure," Ty said.

"I have, a couple of them, and let me tell you a cop like me…" Hope started to explain.

"A hard-ass?" Bosco asked.

She gave him a pathetic look, "Yeah Bosco, a hard-ass. As I was saying a cop like me plus a judge like her, the trial would be like that," she snapped her fingers.

"When you say a cop like you…" Faith began to ask.

"I'm a rare kind of Anti-Crime cop, I'm careful not to disturb the crime scene or touch the evidence."

"So you get enough evidence to convict them?"

"And some."

Judge Halsted approached the group, "Ah, Sgt. Campbell, it's good to see you."

"Same here your honor," Hope smiled as the older woman walked away.

"Suck up," Sully muttered again.

"That the only insult in your vocabulary Sullivan?"

* * *

"Officer! Officer!" a woman called out to Cruz, who was sitting on the hood of 5-5 Edward, reading a newspaper.

"No hablo ingles," Cruz replied bitterly.

"Ayúdeme por favor, look you gotta help me!"

"She'll help," Monroe told the woman from inside the RMP.

Cruz sighed as the woman walked away, "Somebody better be dead." She followed the woman.

The woman led Cruz to her car, "You see?"

"See what?"

"This," she pointed to a minivan in the street, "I can't get out. What if I have to go somewhere later?"

"Later, you mean you don't gotta go somewhere now?"

"I could be. Look, I have a right to get out if I could be going somewhere."

"Hey!" A man called out running toward the two woman, "I'm gonna move it."

"Too late, I got a cop now."

"I told you I was gonna be moving it."

"Don't 'gonna be moving' anything," Cruz told him, "Do it now! He's moving his car, life's good for you cha-cha?" she started to walk away, "Life good for everybody? Good."

"You got some cop bitch up my ass?"

Cruz stopped in her tracks, "What'd you say?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm here on my day off," Sully groaned.

"You didn't have to come Sully," Faith told him.

He pointed to Marty Hill, "I need his vote to push my retirement fund, I'm not about to piss him off my not showing up for his annual slap-and-tickle."

"Slap-and-tickle?" Bosco asked.

"Slap-and-tickle, what'd I say?"

"Slap-and-tickle," Ty said.

"I still can't believe you mouthed off to the sergeant," Faith muttered.

"Yeah, you're not gonna be on her good side," Bosco agreed.

"I'm not scared," Sully told them.

"Why don't you like her?" Ty asked.

"Why do you like her?"

"She's friendly, and kinda funny too."

"She thinks she's all high and mighty."

"She's too high and mighty to talk to us beat cops?" Faith asked.

"Yeah."

"Why was she just talking to us then?"

* * *

Monroe drove up to where Cruz was writing a ticket for the guy with the car. "I'm moving my car! How are you writing me up?" The guy shouted.

"With this pen," Cruz simply explained.

Monroe sighed and picked up her radio, "5-5 Edward to 5-5 Sergeant."

"Go ahead Monroe," came Hope's voice.

"Cruz is abusing her authority again."

"That's the fourth time this week!"

"Bracket over license plate, that's illegal, it's gonna cost you another 25" Cruz said, writing up the ticket.

"When she's done, get to the park."

"Copy that sarge," Monroe acknowledged.

"Those rims don't look too good, that's gonna be another 75, each," Cruz told the guy.

"You gotta be jacking me!" the guy complained.

She finished up the ticket and put it under the windshield wipers, "That's an official invitation to complain to the judge about it."

"I'll show you a damn complaint," he started to approach Cruz to beat her up, but Cruz was too fast and she knocked him down with her nightstick.

* * *

"Davis, if you wait two seconds, I can get my car and give you a ride home," Sully told Ty.

"Yeah, that'd be a pleasant ride," Ty said dryly.

"If it's about my attitude, don't worry, as soon as we leave, I'm in a much better mood!"

"I don't wanna be seen in your car."

"Hey that car's a classic!"

"I could give you a ride Davis," Bosco offered.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble for you," Ty objected.

"You might as well, I'm already giving Faith a ride home," he explained.

"Bring the judge's car," someone instructed. The driver of Judge Halsted's car backed up into Sully's car.

"Come on!" Sully complained. He saw someone run away, then a flash from underneath the car. "GET DOWN!!" he turned around and fell on top of the judge.

The judge's car exploded, Ty dove for cover and Bosco and Faith fell down, shielding their faces with their arms, then Sully's car exploded. Bosco looked over to Faith "Faith, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, something broke my fall."

"Yeah, me!" an angry voice yelled from under him.

Bosco's stomach turned over, "Hope?"

* * *

"This is boring," Alex sighed. The shift started fifteen minutes ago and there were no calls yet, which bored everyone in the firehouse. "I wish we'd get a call."

"Mmm!" Holly, who was drinking some green tea, wanted to say something, "Be careful of what you wish for Alex!" Holly was working in place of Ken for the day.

"She has a point," Carlos said, writing something down.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Drawing, hey I think I have something here!" he showed the three women what he drew.

"Hey, that looks a little like Sgt. Hope," Holly pointed out.

"I like her," Alex said with a satisfactory tone.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno, might have something to do with the first thing she said to me."

"Which was…"

"'A female firefighter! Now the 5-5 won't play the FDNY stereotype of all male firefighters.' I think it says a lot about her personality."

"You think she was sarcastic?"

"She wasn't."

A call came in about the car explosion at the picnic, "You see? I told you! Be careful of what you wish for!" Holly warned Alex.

"I wish I could maintain a stable relationship," Kim wished.

"Very funny," Holly said dryly.

"I wasn't trying to be."

* * *

Squad 5-5, Adam 5-5-3 with Doc and Carlos and Boy 5-5-3 with Holly and Kim arrived at the scene. "Hey! We got wounded here!" Bosco called out.

"There's wounded everywhere Bosco," Carlos told him.

Kim rushed over to the driver of the judge's car, took his pulse, then put a tag on him. "Hey, do something!" the man over him pleaded.

Kim looked back at the man, "I'm sorry."

Holly was working on a man with a leg injury, he kept groaning whenever she touched it, "Relax sir, I'm going to take care of you," she assured him. The man kept groaning and trying to get up, she took out a small crystal, "Hold this crystal against your forehead."

The man took the crystal, "This is gonna help?"

"Couldn't hurt." The man did so as Kim gave Holly a weird look.

Jimmy put out the fire on the two cars. Lt. Johnson looked at the cars, "So how did this happen?" he asked.

"Beats me Lieu," Jimmy replied.

Carlos was working on a victim while Doc was checking on Sully. "Sully's ears got blasted?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, I think he's alright though," Ty answered.

"What about you?"

"I'm good, but sarge's been complaining about her back hurting."

Doc turned to Hope, who was standing over them, "What happened to you sergeant?"

"Bosco fell on me," she explained bitterly. They made a face like they were about to laugh, "It's not funny! Ah," she started to rub her back.

Alex couldn't help but notice Hope rubbing her back, so she approached the cop, "Anything wrong?"

"Yeah, Bosco fell on me, and dug his elbow into my back."

"You're on duty, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you supposed to wear a bullet-proof vest?"

Hope groaned, "I knew I forgot something."

"You do seem thinner without the vest," Ty said. Hope gave him a dry look, "I'm just saying."

"Nobody likes a suck up Davis."

"You should go to Mercy to get yourself checked out."

"Thanks a lot Bosco," Hope sighed as she took her radio out to instruct 5-5 Edward to meet her at Mercy.

Bosco was getting looked at by Kim, "I'm dead," he kept muttering.

"Come on Bos, it was an accident," Faith assured him.

"Try telling that to her."

"She looks angry," Kim said, looking over at Hope.

"You're not really helping Kim," Faith told her.

"Sorry, you'll need a bandage for that cut on your forehead."

* * *

Cruz and Monroe arrived at the hospital and approached the front desk, "Did Sgt. Campbell come by here?" Cruz asked.

The nurse at the front desk nodded, "She's getting checked out."

"Checked out for what?"

"Didn't you hear? There was an explosion at that police picnic."

"Was anybody hurt?" Monroe asked.

"They brought in six injured and I think there's one dead."

"Was the sergeant one of the injured?"

"No, I think another cop fell on top of her."

Cruz gave the nurse a surprised -yet angry- look, "You're kidding, someone fell on top of the sergeant? There are six people who need treatment and she's getting herself looked at just because someone fell on top of her."

"It sure hurt her back though."

Cruz sighed, "Where can I find her?"

The nurse pointed down a hall, "Fifth door on your right."

Cruz nodded in thanks and walked down the hall. Monroe took a look around the hospital, there were two detectives questioning Bosco. "…And Sullivan's yelling 'Get down! Get down!'. There was a flash, bang, I feel the heat and me and Yokas fell down," Bosco was explaining.

"See anybody around like they shouldn't have been? Like they were eyeing the scene?" one of the detectives asked.

"All I saw was Sullivan, grabbing the judge out of the way, you know? I-is she gonna be alright?"

"Scrapes and bruises, she got off better than most," the other detective informed him.

"Well, is she was, she would've been slagged except for Sullivan."

"Sullivan was close to the explosion, maybe he saw something."

"Saw what? The two cars smacked and the gas tank went off."

"That's not what FDNY's thinking," the first detective told him. "They took one look at the judge's and called in the bomb unit."

"The bomb unit? Somebody's trying to take out cops."

"Or the judge."

* * *

The doctor looked at Hope's back and saw a bruise the size of her fist, "Doesn't look that bad, just ice it and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Dr. Hickman," Hope thanked her, she touched it and winced.

"And refrain from touching it," Dr. Hickman left the room.

Hope put her shirt and her vest back on and Cruz entered the room. "You wanted to see me sarge?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah, you've abused your authority four times this week," Hope lectured.

"I want out of uniform!"

"You're on probation, you can't get out of the bag."

"Then put me on special assignment."

"What?"

"Look," Cruz pulled out a newspaper from her back pocket and showed Hope and ad "Licensed Chiropractors openly advertising prostitution and sex therapy. They're even billing blue cross for it."

Hope took the newspaper, "Prostitution?"

"Yeah, I'm not talking about some girls out on the corner for pipe money, this is organized. And I know how you feel about organized crime of all kinds."

"Sneaky little bastards," Hope muttered, "But I don't think Lieu will go for this though."

"Hope, prostitution behind closed doors in decent neighborhoods? Y-you know what that brings about, drugs, theft and that's only the beginning."

"I dunno Maritza…"

"You let me bust this, think about how your shield will shine, it's a win-win situation. It's for you, me, Lieu, decent citizens, young girls forced into dirty lives, think about it Campbell."

"What do you need?"

"One cop backup, that's it."

"Monroe."

"What?"

"She's your parole officer."

"Probation."

"Whatever, you're working with her and I'm supervising both of you."

"Got it."

"I'll talk to Swersky."

* * *

Later that day, Kim and Holly were restocking the bus near the firehouse. Kim found a chance to talk to her, "'Hold this crystal'? The guy's bleeding out of his leg, how's holding a crystal gonna help?"

"When he was holding the crystal, he wasn't thinking about his leg," Holly cheerfully explained.

"Oh, good work out there."

"Thanks," she went back into the firehouse as Doc came out of Adam 5-5-3, "Hey Doc."

"Hey," he walked over to Kim, "You talked to Levine about her unusual treatment methods?"

"I just did," Kim told him.

"And what'd she say?"

"It was supposed to make her patent forget about the pain he was in."

"Oh, okay."

"How do you do this everyday Doc?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't take any days off, like yesterday, you and Ken had that grotesque patient. He called in sick and you, you came."

"Someone needs to do this Kim, I thought you said something like that to Carlos during that storm a few weeks ago."

"He was complaining about not coming to work because…"

"Kim, someone needs to do this job everyday, someone needs to be your supervisor."

"That's what keeps you coming back?"

"Yeah, what keeps you coming back?"

Kim stared off into space, "I don't know anymore Doc, I just don't know."

* * *

Sully was giving his statement to the detectives, "…it was my car so I was pissed, I was moving towards and I saw a flash. It was like the gas tank was catching on fire."

"You knew something was wrong so you grabbed the judge and pulled her down," the detective finished for him.

"…yeah, you can say that."

"You're a cool one Sully," the other detective told him, "Even I wouldn't have realized it was a bomb."

"They know that now, that it was a bomb?"

"Yeah, the remote detonator was found, short range, the guy was there."

Then it struck him, "There was a guy, he was running away around the time the first explosion happened."

"White or black?" the first detective asked.

Sully thought for a minute, "Light skinned-couldn't say for sure it was white." He looked over at the judge's room, "What the hell's going on in there?"

"Eh, judge."

"I thought she was alright. Cops are dying and all the doctors are in there with her."

"Just because the world's coming to an end doesn't mean the politics stop."

Then someone entered the hospital, "Where is she?"

"Alright, have all of the victims been brought here?" Judge Halsted asked as she walked out of her room.

"Ms. Halsted?" he walked over to her, and extended his hand which she accepted, "I'm Deputy Chief Sage."

"Maybe you can help me, all of the victims, have them been taken care of?"

"As far as I know, everyone who was injured is being treated."

"And my driver's family, have they been notified?"

"They're sitting in the quiet room," one of the detectives explained.

"Good, I want to speak with them," she started to walk away, "Oh and Chief Sage, after I talk with the family, I would like you to get me discharged."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sage asked, "That was pretty traumatic…"

"Oh I'm fine."

"Ma'am, the car, we believe it was a bomb and it was meant for you."

"Thank you for the information and I do appreciate you delivering it personally."

"We need to get you under protective custody."

"You mean you want me to run and hide? Thank you but there's no need to…"

"One people dead and six people lucky not to be," Sully said, "If you ask me that qualifies as a need."

"Your honor, we're putting you under protective watch," Sage told her sternly.

She looked over to Sully, "Him, I want him with me. And if it's possible, I would like him to be supervised by Sgt. Campbell." She walked off.

Sully sighed, "Crap."

* * *

Bosco finished off a report for the detectives at the precinct and went downstairs and found that Ty and Faith were waiting for him. "You guys waited for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ty replied, "You're our ride home."

Bosco rolled his eyes, "Ever heard of taxis?"

"Why pay when a reliable friend is nice enough to give us a ride?" Faith answered him.

He sighed, "Fine, my car's out front." The three of them walked out of the precinct.

"That's way better than Sully's car," Ty laughed.

"Then again, what isn't?"

"Especially now that it's been blown up," Faith reminded them with a serious look on her face.

"Just get in," Bosco opened the driver's door then unlocked the passenger's side. Ty got into the backseat while Faith got into the passenger's side. She closed the door and Bosco drove off. "So do I drop you off a block from your building Faith?"

"No, I convinced Fred that you were carpool for another person too."

"What? Does Fred hate Bosco?" Ty asked.

"He doesn't want her to have anything to do with me," Bosco explained.

"He's making the precinct sound like some kind of high school," Faith complained, "And that Bosco's my boyfriend."

"A bad-ass boyfriend," he grinned.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Sure Bosco, whatever you say."

"So what did the sergeant do to you?" Ty changed the topic.

"Didn't see her," Bosco simply told him.

"You're avoiding her?"

"Don't wanna face her wrath."

"Bosco, you're only building her rage up and she'll really come down on you when she does see you," Faith warned him.

"And you can't avoid your sergeant," Ty added.

"I can try," Bosco said, not changing his tone.


	11. Two Big Assignments

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 11: Two Big Assignments**

Cruz had put a floral-print dress on and was in Hope's office in the precinct. "So how do I look?" she asked Hope.

"That depends, what are you going for?" Hope asked. In the 5-1, Hope went undercover all the time, she would've went in with Cruz but she couldn't because one, she had to supervise Sully and two, went it comes to undercover work, prostitution was where she drew the line.

"I wanna come off as innocent at first."

"Innocent? That's too vague, you should act, shy."

"Shy?"

"Yeah, shy girls are the ones you LEAST expect."

"Okay, how do I act shy?"

"You have to have an unsure look on your face," Cruz made an unsure face, "No, that's laying it on a little too thick, how about looking uneasy like you're in an unfamiliar place."

"I can't do that."

"Okay, how about the way you walk?" Cruz paced around the room. "No, it has to be more feminine, and slower." She changed her pace, "No, that's too seductive, a little less." Her pace changed, "There perfect, now add on a nervous look." Cruz made a nervous face, "That's it! At a glance you look like a shy woman from the country or whatever."

"At a glance?"

"Your muscles give you away and your attitude…"

"What's wrong with my attitude?"

"You're gonna get too tough at some point, so I made you a resume so match," Hope gave Cruz a resume.

"Is this all accurate?"

"Down to the last period."

"Okay, thanks a lot sarge."

Monroe entered the office, "Ready to go Cruz?"

"So how do you like this assignment Monroe?" Hope asked.

"It's just fine if you like working the camera in porno flick," Monroe retorted.

"Just get going, oh Cruz, I have something for you," she took out a plastic flower.

Cruz picked it up, "What's this?"

"It's a bug, some more evidence for your collars."

"I like it, how much was it?"

"I have friends, now go."

* * *

"Lieutenant could've gotten me outta this," Sully was telling Ty on his way to Judge Halsted's house in an unmarked car, "He coulda told me that he really needed me on the street today."

"Relax how bad can it be?" Davis replied.

"I don't wanna baby-sit this woman!"

"'Special detail,' say it like that and it feels much better."

"Well I'm happy to share the feeling with some other cop."

"Well she doesn't want another cop, she wants the one that saved her life."

"Don't start."

"You were pretty impressive out there."

"Davis!"

"Alright I'll pretend you're not a hero."

There was a moment of silence between them before Sully started speaking again, "I mean yesterday, my car goes up in a ball of flames and today I gotta play nursemaid to Judge perfect under the supervision of Sgt. High and Mighty."

"That is a poor insult, Hope isn't a bad sergeant."

"You're a…"

"She really gets to you doesn't she?"

"What?"

"She doesn't mean to, but you let her."

"Listen Kojak, if you don't stop talking about Sgt. Pain-in the-ass, you can get out and walk your ass to the detail."

"Once again with the stale insults."

* * *

"…so I was working in a place in Tinac, Jersey City before that, but they had legal issues…" Cruz was explaining to the head of the whole thing, Dr. Ben Chow.

"Yeah, they were raided," he finished for her as he got a folder out of a filing cabinet.

"Yeah well, it's the kind of thing I can deal with once in a lifetime, getting hauled in like that, you know…" she quickly recovered, Hope didn't include any info on places that were raided. There were plenty of names on the paper, Cruz was surprised she remembered them all without messing up.

"Bad business in Jersey, they run their shops like whore houses. Whores are nothing but trouble, we're professionals here, you understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, you know I'm tired of all the drug addicts off the street, I'm surprised that I'm not HIV positive or…"

"And you don't have a problem helping someone with his medical problems?"

"I want guys to be happy, they're happy, I'm happy, I can make a living doing it, it's…"

"Step around to the first door on the right, take your clothes off." (Wow, this guy loves to interrupt her)

Cruz became a little worried, "For what?"

"I want to see what you're bringing to the practice."

She knew why Hope put so many places on the resume, "Well, then you're gonna have to pay me regular fee." She started to get an attitude, "You see, I've been doing this way too long to give freebies, even the boss."

Chow was surprised by her attitude, but he smiled, "Alright, I guess I'll be bringing a full set of teeth here to step up." Cruz smiled in victory, "Anything more than that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Well…you're the boss."

* * *

Sully rang the doorbell and was let in by another cop that was protecting Judge Halsted. He entered and was surprised at the place, "Wow, so this is how the other one-tenth lives, huh?" He put his radio down on a table, "So what's she doing?"

"Nothing, just the way we like it," the cop replied as he took his own radio. "You're honor, we're changing up out here!" He left.

"You honor? John Sullivan!" he called, she didn't respond. "John Sullivan your honor."

"Make yourself at home!" she told him from upstairs.

* * *

Hope was driving when her cell phone rang. "Sgt. Campbell," she answered.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Cruz asked.

"I see my product helped you."

"Yeah, you see, this guy wanted to 'see what I was bringing to the practice' and…"

"So your attitude and my resume saved you, now what're you gonna do with the patents?"

"I could charge them 'regular fee' and hopefully it'll be too much for them."

"Alright, keep me posted and put that bug on you somewhere."

"You got it Hope," Cruz hung up.

Hope closed her phone, "And you'd better have some protection too."

* * *

Faith entered a diner and saw Bosco, Ty and Carlos eating at a table. She decided to join them, "Hey guys."

"Hey Faith," the three of them greeted her.

"So Bosco, still planning to avoid Hope?"

"Yeah, she's gonna kick my ass when she sees me," Bosco answered.

"I told Fred about what happened yesterday."

"What'd he say?"

"Huh?"

"About what I did."

"He laughed."

"I guess he really hates me."

"'Hate' is an understatement Bosco."

"So he was pissed off about Bosco giving you a ride home?" Ty asked.

Faith was startled when he spoke, like she forgot he and Carlos were there, "Yeah, he was." Bosco snickered a little when he saw that Faith was surprised that someone else was with them, she just glared at him.

"I'm done," Ty got up.

"You still got food on your plate," Carlos pointed out.

"No, I gotta get back to the detail, I asked for a meal break and sarge said to hurry back."

"Why?"

"She has two assignments going on."

"Two?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, one with Cruz in some prostitution clinic, and the one with the Judge."

"Wow, if that's not a good sergeant, I don't know what is," Faith said, amazed that Hope was handling two big things at once.

* * *

Judge Halsted was quiet for a while so Sully decided to go to check on her. He entered her office and knocked on her doorway, she looked up, "Yes?"

"John Sullivan from the 55th, just hadn't heard much out here," he told her.

"Sorry, I'm a little spacey."

"Spacey? Doesn't sound very judicial."

"I'm off the bench."

"Doesn't look like it."

"At this hour, my language takes a rest, even if I don't get to." Sully walked over to some pictures, he looked at the pictures. "My daughters, Trish and Rebecca, my late husband Jonathan and lot of grand children."

"Heh, they live around here?"

"Yes, and no."

"Meaning?"

Then, a brown haired woman came in with a cup of tea for the judge, "Have you met Neda, my house keeper?"

"Hi, John Sullivan."

Neda smiled, "Nice to meet you." She left the room.

"If you have any other questions," Judge Halsted stood up, "Please ask Neda. As it is, my house is yours, now I need to get back to work." She took a book from her book shelf.

"You know it might help, since you want me here, for us to talk things out," Sully said.

"Excuse me?"

"I just don't feel like spending the next couple of days dancing around these things."

"Should I know what you're talking about?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No."

"When you were still a DA, we worked a case together."

"I'm going to need more information."

"You can just sit there and pretend that this isn't why you wanted me on this detail."

"I wanted you because yesterday, you demonstrated a supreme lack of regard for your own..."

"I care a hell of a lot about my well being," Sully interrupted, being as stubborn as ever. "Yesterday, I was…" he wanted to say that what happened was an accident but he couldn't bring himself to say it "…I was just doing my job."

"Then keep doing it, unless there's something else are we finished then?"

Sully nodded and left the room and sat in a chair in the hallway, sighing.

* * *

Cruz straighten out the flower in her hair as her first 'patent' came in. "Hello," she greeted him sweetly.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Have a seat."

The man sat down on the couch in the small room, "I'm…uh…"

"Don't be nervous, breath."

He took a deep breath, "I think the problem with me is…the medical term is performance anxiety."

"Really?"

"I wanna make…I do…but…I just…uh…I have trouble…sometimes."

"So you figure 'practice makes perfect'?" she turned the light off, "So how can I help you with your problem?"

"Um…I guess…um…I guess some kind of…therapy."

Cruz took the bug out of her hair as she let it down. "And what kind a therapy are you thinking of, specifically?"

"It's uh…you have a very pretty mouth."

"And they say romance is dead," she took off the coat they had given her, "Using my pretty mouth is 150."

"But…that's a lot."

"Yeah, well this is a medical service, your insurance will cover it. Trust me, you get what you pay for," she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Um…150, okay."

"Plus 300 cash."

"Y-you said insurance covered it."

"Yeah well, insurance is for the man, cash is my incentive."

"I don't…I don't have that kind of money."

"Well you gotta think of this as you get what you buy."

"Let's just forget this," the man got up.

She had a surprised look on her face, "I thought we had a deal."

"Just forget it," he left.

Cruz scoffed as he walked down the hall. When he was out of earshot, she smiled, "Score."

* * *

Monroe was outside recording what was going on, Cruz's 'patent' left the building. Cruz herself followed him pointing to him as she turned to corner. Monroe drove up near him and got out of the car, she flashed her badge on her neck, "You're under arrest for soliciting prostitution."

"Wh-what?" the man was dumbfounded.

"Turn around and put your hands up!"

He did was he was told and saw Cruz walking towards him, "How's my mouth look now?" she asked with an attitude.

"B-b-b-b-but, I never touched you!" he panicked as Monroe frisked him.

"Yeah, I'll try to get over that."

"Y-y-y-y-y-you can't do this! I-I wasn't doing anything! I have a problem!"

"Yeah, 'performance anxiety' that's the medical terminology for it, right?"

"L-l-look you can't, my wife, she'll leave me! I have…I have a family!"

"Right, cry now, that's good, you can try when you get to lockup we'll give you something to cry about!"

* * *

Hope was outside of Judge Halsted's house, waiting for Ty to return from his hourly patrol. He pulled up beside her, "All clear Sarge."

"Alright Davis, I'm gonna have a squad patrol now, okay?" Hope explained.

"Got it."

She picked up her radio, "5-Sergeant to Central, what 55th squad is currently closest to my position?"

"5-5 David," a voice from the radio replied.

"5-Sergeant to 5-5 David."

"David," came Faith's voice.

"Boscorelli, Yokas, I want you guys to come to 233 Avenue L roughly every hour."

"Copy that 5-Sergeant."


	12. What is Love?

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 12: What is Love?**

Carlos was put with Ken for the day. They just had three calls in a row and needed a break. "So…how's life for you?" Ken asked.

"It's okay I guess," Carlos answered.

"How do you like working here?"

"In the 5-5? It's pretty nice, I mean, I haven't worked anywhere else."

"Take my advice, don't."

"Why?"

"Because compared to that other place I worked at, this is heaven on earth."

"I'm sure I don't wanna transfer out, it's like a family here."

"Yep, in the house and with the cops."

Monroe was watching Cruz interrogate the man they just brought in. Hope entered the interrogation room, "Let him go."

Cruz looked at Hope with attitude, "Excuse me."

"He didn't actually do anything," she looked at the man, "Scram, and next time I catch you near a prostitute, I will sent you to prison."

The man stood up, "I…"

"Go!"

The man scrambled out of the room as Hope made a sign to Monroe for her to escort him out. "Why the hell did you do that?" Cruz demanded.

"Cruz, there's a difference between committing a crime and almost committing a crime."

"I'm not pulling this detail so I can pick them up, slap their hands and put them back. Prostitution and soliciting it are crimes…"

"And you're making sure they don't have sex with you, if they don't what evidence do you have?"

Cruz growled, "I don't wanna lower myself to that level!"

"Listen, if you don't wanna have sex with total strangers, don't, okay? We can use the evidence to convict the people running the whore house. "

Kim and Doc were at the hospital right after brining in an OD. They were in the lounge while Kim was working on paperwork. "So how are you and Jimmy?" Doc asked.

Kim looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that the two of you have been getting along lately, and I mean really getting along."

"Nothing Doc, really."

"Alright, I was just checking."

"Why does she order us around?" Bosco asked impatiently as he drove around the perimeter of Judge Halsted's house.

"Bosco, we were the closest," Faith replied.

"Bullcrap, she just wants revenge."

"I'm sticking with my theory."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"You want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah, just to make sure she knows what I did was an accident."

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey Hope, Bosco was wondering if you believe he landed on you by accident.'"

"When you say it like that…"

"I'm not doing it, Bos."

"Please?" Bosco looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"That look can't get to me," Faith turned her head, when she turned back, he was still looking at her. She turned away again and when she looked back at him, his look was even more pathetic, "Alright, it got to me! I'll talk to her!"

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Sully got off his protective duty at about 9:00 that night. He and Ty returned the unmarked car to the precinct. Some of the other cops congratulated him as he got out of the car. "That's gotta stop," Sully said to Ty.

"You need to let it go," Ty replied, "They're proud of you, you put yourself on the line and you saved the judge's life."

"I ran into her!"

"You could've died."

"No, I saw the car was gonna blow, I was just trying to get clear, she got in my way, I was trying to get outta there."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Look, this judge is alive by some chance, and everybody's trying to throw credit my way. It's pathetic all the way around."

"Does it matter how a good thing happens?"

"Here comes the new age crap again."

"More like common sense."

"I'm PD for twenty years, and this 'cop's judge' doesn't even remember who I am. Now when people speak my name again it'll be for something I didn't actually do."

"Doesn't make you a bad cop Sul."

"No, just clumsy."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," someone behind them said. They turned around, and Hope was standing there, "Sullivan, everything happens for a reason and I believe there's a reason you saved Judge Halsted's life."

Sully groaned, "Listen sergeant, I don't believe in this New Age…"

"'New Age'? FYI Sullivan, I have no idea what that means, what I said is 100 true."

The squad got back to the firehouse after a small house fire. "I'm starved," Jimmy said, planting himself on a recliner.

"Don't expect us to feed you," Ken retorted.

"You aren't hungry?" Alex asked.

"We were smart, we ate out."

"Yeah, some sushi place," Carlos added.

"It was Japanese and it wasn't bad."

"No, it wasn't."

Alex looked around, "Where's Kim and Doc?"

Ken shrugged, "Out on a run, I guess."

"Not anymore," Doc said as he and Kim got upstairs.

"Who else is hungry?" Kim asked, clutching her stomach, "I didn't eat since breakfast."

"Who's for pizza?" Walsh called.

"Who's for paying?" DK responded.

At the end of the shift, Bosco was hiding in the stall in the locker room when Hope came in. "So, Hope," Faith began, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet my boyfriend at a bar," she answered, "Why?"

"I was thinking we could talk about a few things."

"Like what?"

"You know, girl talk."

"I guess my boyfriend wouldn't mind if someone else tagged along."

"Okay then, I'll be outside," Faith stopped by the stall and when Hope wasn't looking, Bosco peeked through the door and smiled in thanks, Faith smiled back in reply.

Mikey was waiting at the bar for Hope. She was running a little late, but if she wasn't coming, she would call. She was taking it well that she's going out with a recovering drug addict. Sure, when they first met, he wasn't exactly clean and when she learned that he was a drug addicted, she frisked him and found some cocaine on him.

_Hope was frisking Mikey, and she found something in his back pocket. "What's this?" she took it out it was a small, plastic baggie with some white powder in it, "Cocaine? This is possession."_

"I…" he started, she was gonna arrest him. But to Mikey's surprise, she tossed the baggie into the trash. "Huh? But, why'd you do that?"

"I believe in giving people a chance, don't you think you deserve a chance?"

"No, not me."

"Well, you do, the reason I came here with you was because I wanted to give you a chance to prove you could be a good boyfriend."

"Hope, listen, I really like you, even though I don't really know you…" he tried to think of something he could do for her. "I'll come clean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise!"  
"Hey there," Hope sat next to him, "Sorry I'm late, I have a tag-along, is that okay with you?"

"Sure, it's fine with me," he replied, "Who is it anyway?"

"Just a…a friend from work."

Faith sat next to Hope, Mikey recognized her immediately, "Hey, I know you! Y-you're Mo's partner!"

Faith was astonished that Hope's boyfriend was her partner's brother, "Yeah, I'm Faith Yokas."

"I gotta take a whiz, I'll be right back," Mikey got up and walked to the bathroom.

Faith looked at Hope with a shocked expression, "B-Bosco's brother? You're dating Bosco's brother?"

"Yeah," Hope replied.

"Hope, that man is a drug addict!"

"I know that! He says he's clean and I've been frisking him ever since I found out, I've only found some coke on him once and that's it."

"How do you know he's not doing dope or something in there right now?"

"Trust me, I'd know Faith."

Mikey returned not too long after, "So why'd you come here Faith?"

"I had to talk to Hope about something," Faith answered.

"About what?" Hope asked.

"About what happened yesterday…"

"You mean that explosion?" Mikey butted in.

"Yeah," Hope said, with an annoyed tone, "I was there, and your brother fell on me."

"Mo fell on you?"

"Yeah and he gave me a bruise on my back."

"Actually Hope…" Faith tried to cut in.

"Can I see it?" Mikey interrupted. Hope showed him her bruise, "It doesn't look that bad."

Faith sighed, it looks like she wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Hope with Mikey around. She looked at her watch, it was getting late, "Hope, I need to get home."

"Oh, Faith, sorry I guess Mikey and I got caught up in our conversation," Hope apologized.

"It's okay, we can talk some other time," Faith got up.

"Oh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell Bosco I'm going out with his brother."

"Alright, I won't," she left.

"I hope she can keep her mouth shut," Mikey said.

"We can only hope," Hope sighed.

"So, how close are Mo and Faith?"

"Maurice is in love with her."

"You serious?"

"Yep, I heard it myself."

"From who?"

"Well, Faith told me that he was in love with her, and he tried t explain, so it must be true."

"Oh."

"But you know…I've seen them work together and," Hope started to laugh, "This might sound a little weird, but…I think she's in love with him."

"Maybe she is."

"What?"

"Is there a reason she shouldn't be?"

"She's married."

"Oh, that's a good reason."

"But, she's lying to him," Hope muttered.

"What? How?"

"Oops, you really weren't supposed to hear that, but…her husband doesn't her to have anything to do with Maurice."

"And she's still partnered with him, I get it."

"Yeah, the way Bos-I mean-Maurice and Faith communicate, it just gives off a vibe, they just might be in love."

"I'm glad Mo found love too."

"Too? Mikey…"

"What? You don't love me?"

Hope shook her head sadly, "No."

Mikey looked down, she didn't love him back, "Al-alright."

"I don't love you right now, but, who knows, maybe I will."

He smiled at her, "You will, I'll make sure you will."

Cruz had trouble getting to sleep that night.

_"Give me the gun Yokas!" Cruz shouted. The weapon Faith was holding had belonged to Aaron Noble. "Did you hear me? Give me the damn gun!"_

"You want the gun…" Faith began.

"Yeah, give it to me!" Cruz retorted.

Faith moved to give the gun to Cruz, but instead, she turned it and pointed it at Cruz. "I don't think so bitch!"

Cruz took out her own gun and pointed it at her, making Bosco take out his own gun and pointing it at Cruz. They stared at each other for about a minute, then three shots rang out. Cruz fell to the floor and shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she was on the floor of her room in the prostitution clinic. Cruz looked up to see a dark figure standing over her. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"You know what I want," the figure said in a menacing voice. He got on top of her and ripped off her clothes.

Cruz's eyes shot open. That was probably the worst nightmare that she ever had. But she knew that it was just a dream. Nothing like that could ever happen to her.


	13. Cruz’s Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 13: Cruz's Worst Nightmare**

Sully drove up to the house at about 9:30AM, "Hey, you want me to sit with her?" Ty asked.

"Why?" Sully replied.

"You wanna switch up? I'll go in while you sit here and do the hourly patrols."

"I wouldn't wanna be around her. To hell with her."

"Alright then."

"Plus, you get the run of the kitchen, and the housekeeper, Neda, can she cook. I was at her house last night."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Y-you know what, I'm not even gonna as if that's true, 'cause I know it's not."

Sully got out of the car, "Mmmmmm."

"I know it's not. It better not be."

"Mmmmmm."

"And if it is! You better hook me up!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Sully walked inside.

* * *

Kim was at a coffee shop, waiting for Jimmy. She needed to talk to him about what Doc had said the day before. Then Alex came up to her, "Hey Kim."

"Hey Alex," Kim greeted her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked Jimmy to meet me here."

"Why?"

* * *

"Your honor?" Sully walked up the stairs, looking for the judge.

"Sullivan," she said to him, surprised, "I'm surprised to see you. I wasn't sure whether you'd come back."

Sully walked towards the couch she was sitting on, "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh I'm not disappointed, I'm impressed. There is another officer in the car downstairs, yes?"

"Yeah."

"It would've been just as easy to stay down there and send him up."

"Well, I'm not one to take the easy way, or will I let myself be driven off. If I have a job to do, I do it."

Judge Halsted noticed the LSAT book in Sully's hand, "I see you have an interest in the law, I mean, from beyond an officer's point of view."

"I'm just taking the LSATs to challenge my partner, he enrolled in law school before he came on the job. I think he should go back."

"And you have that kind of influence over him?"

"I hope so."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"I've got nothing but time." She smiled, got up, grabbed her coat, which was draped over an armchair and grabbed her purse. Sully was confused by this, "What are you doing?"

"Coffee shop, oh Neda doesn't come on 'till later."

"Having coffee's one thing, but going out to get it, no can do."

"But it's only two blocks away."

"That's about all the space a guy with a bomb needs."

"Fine," Judge Halsted said calmly, she sat down on her couch and continued what she was doing before.

* * *

Kim finished telling Alex about what Doc said the day before. "Okay, tell me why you need to talk to Jimmy," Alex told her.

"I was thinking 'maybe Jimmy said something about me to the guys,'" Kim explained.

Alex looked over he shoulder, Jimmy was walking into the coffee shop, "I'll leave you two alone to talk." She got up and went outside, greeting the male firefighter as she passed him.

He walked up to the table, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, sit down," he did as she told him hesitantly, Kim laughed a little, "You're not in any trouble."

"Good," he sighed, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yesterday Doc asked how the two of us were."

Jimmy's eyes widened, "I didn't say anything to the guys."

"I didn't ask if you did. Did you?"

"No."

Kim looked into his eyes, "Liar."

"Fine, I talked to a couple of guys about you. Nothing big, like you shouldn't really be dating anyone anymore."

"Why do you have a…" then it hit her, "You still care about me."

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Faith was waiting outside a park for Bosco, Fred had just left for work and the kids were with friends for the day. It was 10:50 when Bosco pulled up in front of her. He got out and walked up to her, "Alright, you know I want from you."

She shook her head, "No I don't."

"Faith…"

"Bosco, I have no idea what you want."

"I asked you to talk to Hope yesterday!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't get to talk to her about you…"

"What? Why?"

"She was talking with her boyfriend and it got really late."

"Awww," Bosco started to walk away.

Faith thought for a minute, "Bosco?"

He turned to facer her, "What?"

"There's something you should know."

"What?"

"It's about Hope's boyfriend…"

"What? What? Tell me Faith!"

"It's…"

"Yeah?"

"Mikey, it's Mikey."

"Mikey? As in my brother Michael Boscorelli?"

"Yeah, Hope's dating your younger brother."

"Oh no!" Bosco groaned.

"You're worried about her?"

"No! I'm worried about him! He slips up once and he's going to jail Faith."

"Bosco, you don't know…"

"Have you heard her nickname? Hope "Hard-Ass" Campbell and she lives up to it!"

"She caught him with some coke once."

"Once? Oh, she gave him a chance, that's one strike for him, and he'll go down the second time!"

"Bosco, look on the bright side, he might be clean."

* * *

It was about 6:00PM, Sully was looking through his LSATs book when suddenly, Judge Halsted called his name. He walked upstairs, "What is it your honor?"

"Why don't you tell the future lawyer out there to find a parking space? My neighbors are complaining about the double parking," she told him.

He sighed, "Yes ma'am." He walked downstairs and picked up his radio, "Davis, her highness wants you to move the car."

* * *

Cruz had entered her office, she heard from the receptionist that someone by the name of Thomas Warner would be coming for an appointment at 8:00PM. She heard the name before, maybe in the 5-1. She picked up her cell phone and called Hope, "Hope, this is Maritza."

"What do you want?"

"Do you know a Thomas Waner?"

"Definitely rings a bell, I'll look into it."

"Alright, when you find something, call me."

"Right," Hope hung up.

* * *

Doc and Kim entered a restaurant and saw Bosco and Faith sitting at a table and decided to join them. "Hey Faith, Bosco," Doc greeted them.

"Hey guys," Faith replied, she looked over at Bosco, who had his head in his hands.

"She's dating my brother…" Bosco kept muttering.

"What's wrong with Bosco?" Kim asked.

"He's worried about a girl dating his younger brother," Faith explained.

"Who? Old lover?"

"Oh, he wishes."

"So it's someone he wants to date," Doc speculated.

"No!" Bosco butted in, "It's Sergeant Campbell!"

Faith gave her partner a dry look, "I thought I told you not to say anything to anyone."

Bosco scoffed, "Why do they want to keep it a secret anyway?"

"'Cause they're afraid you'll act like this!"

"Act like what?"

"Like you're doing now!"

"Whoa kids, calm down," Doc told them, trying to keep them calm.

"I wasn't even supposed to tell you Bosco, Hope specifically told me not to tell you."

"Then why did you tell?"

"You have a right to know, and besides, I can't keep anything away from my partner."

"I hate to break up this love fest," the waitress said sarcastically, "Are you planning to order anytime soon?"

Bosco and Faith stared dryly at the rude waitress. "I won't be leaving a tip," Faith informed her.

* * *

Sully was reading his LSATs book, it was quiet in the house, a little too quiet. The phone rang and the answering machine picked it up, "Your honor?" Sully called, a little worried. He searched through the house, calling for the judge, she was nowhere to be seen. He picked his radio up, "This is 5-5 Charlie, put my partner of frequency four."

"What's up Sul?" Ty's voice came.

"Davis, the package is gone."

"I've watched the door, no one in or out."

Sully found a service entrance no one told him about, "Damn it!" He picked the radio up, "There was a service entrance she didn't even tell us about."

"I can't see it from where I've parked."

"That's why she had you park, look for a coffee shop, two block radius."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Hope pulled up near Ty's car, "I heard over the radio, she's gone."

Ty nodded, "Yeah, Sully said there was a service entrance and there might be a coffee shop she would be at."

"Right, you and Sullivan go search for that coffee shop, I'll watch the door."

"You got it," Hope backed up and allowed Ty to drive away. When he was gone, she parked in his place.

* * *

Cruz had stepped out for a minute to get something to drink, when she came back, Thomas Warner was waiting for her. She gave him a warm smile, even though he looked really creepy for some reason. "What?" he asked.

"I thought you do okay around, like you need some sort of therapy," Cruz said.

"I'm sort of…particular about the girls I like."

Cruz resisted the urge to do anything that might blow her cover, the guy was acting like a kid in a candy store, who liked certain flavors, "What kind of girls do you like?" She hoped that wasn't too smug.

"Uh, not white?"

"And you have trouble finding 'not white' girls in New York City? What are you in, a Woody Allen movie?" Cruz stopped herself from saying anymore, about a minute with the guy and already, she didn't like him.

"White girls are just…pale and pasty, like you're having sex with a corpse."

Cruz gave him a dry look behind his back, "Y…yeah, exact same thing."

"I'd rather be with one of you, a colored girl," Warner was taking his clothes off, like hell he was gonna get anything from her, "Or a, oriental."

"Oriental's a type of architecture, the term is Asian," she was getting fed up with the guy's racist and sexist comments, she wanted to get the guy arrested as soon as possible, just to shut him up at the very least. "You know what, we haven't discussed how much this is gonna cost, what you like and how you like it, so why don't we just start with that?" She turned around and Warner punched her in the stomach, making her fall over.

"I say I like you and you act like that?! Huh?!"

* * *

Hope was listening to what was happening through the bugged flower, she picked up her radio, "5-Sergeant to 5-5 David."

"What Hope?" Faith pulled up next to Hope, Bosco had his head down, but the sergeant didn't care.

"I have to go somewhere, you guys need to stand guard here, nobody comes in, you can leave when Sully and Davis come back, got it?" Hope started to run to her car.

"Yeah!" Faith called after her, she turned to her partner, "She's gone, didn't even notice her, she must have somewhere important to be."

Bosco popped his head up and saw someone get out of a van with a vase with large flowers, "Hey, who's that?"

"Hell if I know."

"He's going towards the judge's house, we gotta check it out," Bosco got out of the car, followed by Faith.

"Hey!" Faith called out to the guy.

"W-what?" the guy stuttered.

"Who are those for?" Bosco asked.

"T-the judge."

"How do you know a judge lives here? And if it's the one you're looking for?" Faith put in.

"I-it's for her."

"Her?" Bosco acted surprised, "How do you know it's a woman, a judge could be a man, right Yokas?"

"Yeah, what an age we live in," she said sarcastically.

"And, my, what big flowers we have. Why so big?"

"I-I do-don't make it this way," the guy was getting scared.

"Why are you sweating? Huh? What's there to be so nervous about? You got nothing to hide, right?"

"Right, can I go?"

"Why? Aren't you here to deliver these oversized flowers?" Faith asked, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, I'll do that, then I'll leave."

* * *

Hope had gotten there as fast as she could, but, she found she was too late. Warner left the clinic, the female sergeant got an eyeful of him. Hope motioned for Monroe to get out of the car, then she saw Cruz, looking weird, even for her. Hope got out of the car and she and Monroe walked up to her, "You okay Maritza?"

"I'm fine," she retorted, not looking up.

"No, I mean are you okay?"

Cruz looked up and he eyes were full of tears, "Hope, he…" she burst into tears.

Hope grew angry, "Maritza, mark my words, we will get this bastard."

* * *

Sully and Ty picked Judge Halsted up from the coffee shop after Sully gave her a lecture. Ty saw Faith and Bosco interrogate a guy with a vase in his hands. "Your honor, are you expecting anyone?"

"No," the judge shook her head.

"Alright, how about you leave that with me?" Faith offered.

"Yokas…" Bosco said warningly, the bottom of the vase below the flowers was covered.

"Y-you want it?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yokas…" Bosco's voice became louder.

The guy gave the vase to Faith, and started to walk back to his van, Sully and Ty got out of the car after tell Judge Halsted to stay in there, "Hey! Let me see some ID!" Sully called out.

"Faith! Put that down!" Bosco warned her.

"That's what I was going to do," Faith carefully put the vase down and the two of them started to back away.

The guy was taking something out of his pocket, "Hey? What's that?"

Sully looked behind him, "What's what?" When he turned back the guy was running off.

"We have to call the bomb squad," Faith decided.

"There's no time!" Sully yelled. The next thing they all knew, they were all jumping to avoid an explosion.

(A/N: Who will live and who will die? Okay, I won't kill anyone, I'll admit that)


	14. Defeat?

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 14: Defeat?**

Bosco weakly opened his eyes to see Faith on the ground next to him, "Faith?"

"I'm okay Bosco," she whispered.

He sighed in relief he felt fine, "Good, I'm okay too."

Bosco sat up and saw the damage the explosion had done, he picked his radio up, "5-5 David to central we need a rush on Fire and Bus at L and West End."

"10-4 David," a voice on the radio replied.

Bosco got up and helped Faith up, "Thanks."

* * *

Hope was giving Cruz a ride to Mercy, despite her protests. "Sergeant, just take me home," Cruz kept telling her.

"Then what? Are you gonna take a shower and erase the evidence?" Hope asked sharply.

"You already have enough evidence to convict him, don't you?"

"It can easily be argued."

"I don't want people to know that tough, spunky Maritza Cruz got raped."

"You're not gonna report it?"

"No, I won't."

* * *

Squad 5-5 arrived at the scene, Jimmy and Alex were the first ones out of the truck. Alex turned to Sully, "Anyone in there?"

Sully nodded, "The judge's housekeeper, Neda."

"I'll go in," Jimmy volunteered as he put on an oxygen mask and his helmet. He opened the door and entered the house, "Anyone in here?"

"I'm upstairs!" Neda called from upstairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he ran up the stairs and saw the frightened woman.

"I was in the kitchen when it happened and I ran upstairs…"

"It's okay, you did the right thing, come with me, I'll help you get out."

* * *

Ken and Carlos arrived in Boy 5-5-3 right after Doc and Kim in Adam 5-5-3. "Any injured?" Carlos asked as he and Ken got out of the bus.

"My housekeeper is still inside!" Judge Halsted said as Sully stopped her from going in.

"Dorhety just went in to get her out," Alex informed the paramedics.

Jimmy came out of the house with Neda, "We need some oxygen!" He handed her off to Doc and Kim.

"Jimmy, is there anyone else in there?" Johnson asked.

"No, just the housekeeper."

"Okay, get the hose!"

* * *

Cruz was getting checked out by Dr. Hickman, "You'll need a sling and some orthopedic shoes."

"No sling, I can't miss work," Cruz objected.

"Well, if you're gonna be wrestling with suspects, I suggest a good stretch before you go out."

"All patents' medical records are confidential, right?"

"If there's someone you want me to talk about, you'll need a court order and even then, I'm gonna fight."

"Good," she took a deep breath, she could avoid getting a rape kit, but Cruz couldn't use anyone's trust, not again. "I…I think I'll need a rape kit."

The doctor had a serious look on her face, "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Officer Monroe will be the requesting officer."

"We're gonna take care of it, okay? I'll just go get a galleon and I'll be right back," Dr. Hickman left as Monroe came in.

"Cruz," Monroe said, making her presence know to Cruz, "You're doing the right thing. Sergeant's tape alone can't convict this guy."

* * *

Kim and Doc arrived with Neda at Mercy, with Sully and Judge Halsted in tow. Hope met them near the front desk, "Your honor, it's good to see that you're safe."

"Thank you sergeant," the judge replied kindly.

"Sarge," Sully began, "I think the judge should lay low for a while."

"I think you're right Sullivan," Hope said.

Sully was surprised by her comment, he thought she was going to snap at him, "Why?"

"At the picnic, the bomb went off before Judge Halsted got into her car, right?"

"That's right, and I think the guy who delivered it was the same guy I saw running off at the scene."

"It's pretty obvious now," Hope turned to the judge, "Your honor, I think someone wants you off the bench."

"You mean they're not trying to kill me?" Judge Halsted asked.

"No, you're surrounded by cops so it'll be hard to get to you, but it's no hard to get to those close to you." Hope turned to Sully, "Sullivan, take the judge to a safe house."

"Where?"

"I'll trust your judgment, right now, I need to talk to Cruz and Monroe." She walked away

"Your honor, we need to get you as far away from Neda as possible," Sully told Judge Halsted. "I'll take you to my house."

* * *

Carlos was checking out Faith in the back of Boy 5-5-3, "You have any soreness at all?"

Faith shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're fine," he turned to Bosco, "How 'bout you?"

"I feel fine too," Bosco told him.

"Okay, there's no one else injured?"

Bosco shook his head, "Not that I know of."

"How's the housekeeper?" Faith asked.

"I dunno for sure, but I think she's fine," Carlos answered.

"We're done here, can we go?" Ken was standing right next to the door of the driver's side of the bus.

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

Bosco motioned for Carlos to lean in, "What's his problem?" he whispered.

"He was fine before we came here, I thought he was always like this."

Faith shook her head and keep her voice low, "He was either in a good mood or a bad mood, depending on what the day was like."

"Nothing really happened today."

"Neito!" Ken shouted.

"You'd better get off," Carlos advised them.

The two of them got off the bus as Carlos closed the doors and got in. "About damn time," Ken grumbled as he got into the bus.

* * *

Cruz and Monroe got out of the room only to be greeted by Hope, "So…"

"I did it," Cruz answered the unasked question.

"Good, now we can get this bastard in Riker's for as long as he belongs in there."

"What did you find out about this guy?"

"Thomas Warner? We arrested him before in the 5-1."

"We did?"

"Yeah, apparently he got out, somehow."

"Damn."

"Yeah, tell me about it, but with this evidence, we can keep him there!"

"Yeah, Sarge, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go," Cruz walked away.

"Cruz?"

She turned back, "What?"

Hope turned to face her, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What am I forgetting?"

Hope held out her hand, "Give it here."

Cruz sighed and took the Sex Crimes Kit Dr. Hickman left in the office out of her bag and gave it to Hope, "Don't let anyone see that."

"I won't let anyone know who's it is, okay?"

Cruz nodded, and left with Monroe. Before Hope had a chance to put the kit down, Swersky walked up to her, "That for the assignment you're working on with Cruz?"

"Uh, yeah, someone got raped in that whore house," Hope showed him the box while hiding Cruz's name.

"Oh, where's Sullivan and the judge?"

"Sullivan's taking her to a safe house."

"Where is the safe house?"

"I'm assuming Sullivan would know."

"He didn't tell you?"

"I told him I trusted his judgment, and I needed to, he has twenty years experience over my ten…ish years."

"Ten-ish?"

"I sorta lost count along the way, but that's not important right now, I have a theory on the attacks surrounding the judge."

* * *

Sully unlocked the door and let Judge Halsted into his home, "It's not much."

She stepped into the small apartment, "Can I call the hospital?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I call the sergeant, to let her know where we are."

* * *

Monroe pulled up in front of Cruz's apartment, "You sure you don't want me to come up?"

"I'm sure," Cruz replied in a low voice.

"Think you should be alone?"

"Don't do that."

"If you and Campbell are going after this guy, I'm going with both of you."

"I won't let you."

"I'm supposed to have your back Cruz, we're partners!"

"We're not partners, you're my probation officer."

"The fact that you're on probation means nothing to me, I say we're partners."

"I'm gonna go back in, maybe I can get some more information about Warner. And Monroe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let anything stop me when I get this guy."

"Will do."

* * *

Hope was filling out some paperwork when her cell phone rang, she picked it up, "Sergeant Campbell, 55th Precinct."

"Sergeant, it's Sullivan," came Sully's voice.

"Sullivan? Did you get Judge Halsted to a safe house?"

"Yeah, she's at my place, do you think you could get some uniforms to guard the place?"

"Sure, oh and Sullivan, I have good news for the judge."

"What's that?"

"Her housekeeper's gonna be okay."

"That is good news."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hope hung up.

* * *

Sully put the phone down, "Neda?" Judge Halsted asked, worried.

"She's fine, she'll probably be kept at the hospital overnight," Sully assured her.

She sighed in relief, "That's good."

"They'll put uniforms around the building so we'll be safe, try to get some sleep judge." She didn't say anything, she just stared down at the floor, "Look, lie down." She stared up at him in surprise and lied down on the couch, Sully picked up a blanket and put it on her, "Here's a blanket. Try to get some rest your honor."

He started to walk away, "Barbara," the judge told him.

"Excuse me?"

"My name, is Barbara."

"Then, get some rest, Barbara," he pulled the blanket over her some more.

* * *

Back at the station, Hope was finishing up, it was only 10:00, but she was very tired. She entered the locker room and put her head against the locker. "Sergeant?" came Ty's voice as he came in.

The sergeant turned to him, it had been the first time she'd seen him since she gave him permission to leave his post, "Yeah?"

"I didn't see you at the hospital, do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, I was at the hospital, Sullivan and the judge are at a safe house."

"Alright, you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You just seem a little off."

"I'm just tired, I don't really have the strength to walk home."

"You need a ride?"

"You got a car in a three-day time period?"

"No, I can use the unmarked car."

"I can't ask you to do that, I'll get a ride myself."

"You could ask Bosco or Faith, or you could ask one of the paramedics."

"I doubt the paramedics could give me a ride."

"What about Bosco and Faith? 5-5 David?"

Hope took out her radio, "5-Sergeant to 5-5 David."

* * *

Cruz sat in her shower, washing away all evidence of the rape. She cried, how could she let this happen to herself? How could she drop her guard enough for that bastard to knock her down. Out of everything that she's done this past year, she knew she deserved everything that came to her. But no, she didn't deserve this, no one did.

* * *

Barbara was looking out the window at all the cops around the building. The light coming in woke Sully up, "You shouldn't be looking out the window like that."

"There are eight police officers guarding one judge, full time," she informed him.

"It has to be that way, or else, we wouldn't be doing our job."

"But Sergeant Campbell said they weren't targeting me…"

"Because they couldn't get to you, we have to make sure they won't," Sully got up and started to walk into the kitchen, "The most I can offer you is coffee or breakfast, I usually eat at the diner around the corner, I could ask one of the guys to go get you something."

"Oh no, no, this is fine," Barbara sat on the couch, "So this is where you live."

"Yeah, I told you it wasn't much."

"How much does a person need? And I'm always surround with a bunch of…stuff."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, don't bother, I'm happy with what I got."

There was rhythmic knocking at the door, "Hey, it's me and the Sarge," came Ty's voice

Sully opened the door to a very tired Ty and Hope, both were wearing the same thing they wore the previous day (Hope had managed to change into a different-colored sweatshirt). "You okay?" Sully asked both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Hope answered, managing to brush past Sully to enter his apartment, she nodded to Barbara, "Your honor."

"Hello," she replied.

Ty was holding four coffees, "I figured you wouldn't have any, that's you, that's the judge's," Sully took the two he pointed to and gave one to Barabara, "That one's the sergeant's and this one's mine."

Ty handed Hope her cup of coffee, "Thanks."

"So, you remember the Meth lab explosion a few months ago? Bosco and Cruz, trapped in the fire?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sully asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"The guy who did it is a biker disciple."

"Gary Barnes, or more commonly known as Animal," Hope finished for him.

"Gary Barnes?" Barbara inquired.

"Yeah, I spent all last night going over your case file," Ty explained, "Guess who's criminal trial starts this afternoon."

"Animal has tried six times to have you replaced as his judge," Hope added.

"Isn't he in custody?" Barbara asked.

"As far as I know, yes. But he's a high-ranking disciple, he's got a lot of connections to the outside."

"Wait a minute," Sully said, "This is what I don't get, what do they gain by getting one judge out of the way? Isn't the court just gonna assign another one?"

"The DA says that the defense could try to have the raid thrown out," Ty told him, "They could make the cops the bad guys, but that wouldn't happen in Judge Halsted's courtroom."

"This is true," Barbara informed Sully.

"I got the squads checking out all the biker hangouts for anyone who fit's the description Bosco and Yokas gave on the flower guy," Hope told them.

"We should get the judge to a real safe house…" Sully began.

"No," Barbara interrupted, "I will be on the bench this afternoon for the hearing."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Hope said before Sully had a chance to open his mouth, "I know how we can get you there, first, we put you into a car guarded by multiple squads, then along the way we get you and Sullivan into an ambulance and the paramedics get you to the court house."

Sully nodded, "I was thinking of something like that."

Hope gave him a thumbs-up sign, "Great minds think alike."


	15. Counterattack

**A/N: Today is Jason Wiles' 38th Birthday. Yay! **

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Third Watch or its characters?

What if?  
**Chapter 15: Counterattack**

Cruz came out of the clinic and got into the car. She turned to Monroe, who was in the driver's seat, "Mr. Warner has a history of raping the girls here."

"So what do we do?" Monroe asked.

"Ginger, the receptionist, says he's a regular here, so now we wait until he comes."

"But that could be like weeks…"

"We wait."

"Alright, we wait."

Then, Cruz's cell phone rang, she looked at who was calling, "Bosco? You didn't tell him?"

"If I was going to tell anyone, it definitely wouldn't be Bosco."

"Yeah, like I need his crap right now."

* * *

Bosco leaned against his locker, with his cell phone to his ear as he waiting for Cruz to pick up. Ty walked in, "You got Cruz yet?"

When he reached her voicemail, Bosco hung up, "Nope. Probably THE most important case she has to testify for and I can't find her."

Faith entered the locker room, "Bosco, Hope assigned you to the ambulance with Halsted and Sully."

"Why?"

"You're testifying today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should take the time to talk to her," Ty told him.

"Who? The judge?"

"No, the Sergeant."

"She's gonna be in that ambulance?"

"Yeah, she's supervising the detail to protect Halsted, she should make sure that the judge gets there safely."

Bosco groaned, "When we're alone…"

"Bosco," Faith interrupted, "You won't be alone, and maybe you should take the time in the ambulance to apologize to her."

"What if she takes it the wrong way?"

"Look at it this way, if she does, she can't kill you while on duty."

"That doesn't really help," he took out his phone again, "I'm gonna try to get Cruz again, last thing I need is Hope jumping down my throat for not trying to tell Cruz to get to the courthouse."

* * *

Kim and Carlos were ready to go in Boy 5-5-3, they saw four cop cars that were surrounding the unmarked police car, two in the front and two in the back. "Hey Kim," Carlos started.

"Yeah?" Kim looked at him.

"How long have you known Ken?"

"About a couple of years, why?"

"Does he have any mood swings at all?"

"Mood swings?"

"Yeah, yesterday, he was cool and calm, then suddenly he gets pissed off."

"He was always in one kind of mood, depending on what kind of day he's had."

Carlos nodded, it was just what Faith had said the night before. Suddenly, someone knocked on the passenger's side of the bus, Carlos looked over, it was Hope. He motioned for her to back up as he opened the door, "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are," Kim answered.

"Okay," Hope turned to Bosco who was 50 feet away from the rig, "Boscorelli! Get in!"

Bosco reluctantly got into the back of the bus and Hope joined him not too long after. The sergeant took out her radio, "5-Sergeant to 5-5 Charlie."

"Go ahead 5-Sergeant," came Faith's voice.

"You guys ready yet?"

"Not yet, we'll contact you when we are."

"Copy that Charlie." After a few minutes of silence, Hope decided to break it, "Is Cruz coming yet?"

"She's not answering her phone," Bosco replied.

"Keep trying, she's bound to answer sometime."

He took out his phone and dialed Cruz's number. When he got her voicemail, he hung up, "Nope."

"I won't even ask what you did to piss her off."

"It wasn't me! It was her!"

Hope looked at him surprised, "What?"

"She used me! She shot Faith!"

"Cruz shot Faith?"

"I was the one that reported her to IAB! I got her demoted!" Hope stared at him with no expression on her face. "Say something!"

When she opened her mouth, Faith's voice came in through the radio, "5-5 Charlie to 5-Sergeant."

Hope picked her radio up, "Go ahead Charlie."

"We're all ready over here."

"Okay, you're cleared to go."

* * *

Ty was driving with Faith in 5-5 David, both of them were wearing SWAT gear. Faith looked at her mirror, "I see Kim and Carlos."

"Are they flashing their lights?" Ty asked.

"No, not yet."

"Alright," then he decided to lighten the mood a little, "You think Bosco's still alive back there?"

"If he wasn't, they wouldn't be following us." The lights of the ambulance flashed, "There they go."

* * *

Cruz and Monroe paid close attention to who was entering the clinic, Warner didn't turn up. "So how long have we waited here?" Monroe asked.

"Too long for you," Cruz retorted, he cell phone rang once again, it was Bosco, "What the hell is this guy's problem?"

"Well he's called ten times, why don't you answer it?"

Cruz picked the phone up, "This better be good, I'm…"

"Cruz! Guess who where I am!"

"I'm not in the mood I'm…"

"I'm on my way to the courthouse, if you recall, there's a trial on a certain drug dealer we collared a few months ago."

"Wait…what?"

"Does the name Gary Barnes ring a bell to you?"

"Oh my god, I forgot."

"You forgot? The sergeant got me calling you since I got in."

"Where is she?"

"Standing in front of me."

"How much time do I got?"

Bosco put the speaker away from his ear, "Hey sarge, when do we get there?"

Hope's voice was heard, "ETA about…twenty minutes, plus I think fifteen more for a final sweep of the courthouse."

"Thirty minutes," Bosco told Cruz.

Cruz hung up, "I need to be at center street in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, can you make that?"

"I can try," Monroe started the car and sped down the street.

* * *

Faith took a deep breath as they approached the courthouse, "You ready Davis?"

"Yeah, I am," Ty answered calmly.

Ty parked in front of the courthouse, he and Faith got out and approached the judge's car. Faith couldn't help but feel they were being watched. All the other cops got out of their RMPs, clad in SWAT gear, looking out for anything suspicious. Faith didn't dare look up at the rooftops, incase a sniper might start firing if she did. When Ty moved to opened the backseat, when suddenly a shot was fired from the rooftop. He instantly ducked behind the car and took out his gun. Faith did the same, trying to look for the shooter. One of the cops got shot while trying to get behind an RMP. Faith looked to the rooftops, the shots were definitely coming from there. Ty tried to get out from behind the car to try and help the officer that was shot but when the shooter shot out the headlight, he ducked back behind the car next to Faith.

"The shooter's on one of the rooftops," she told him. One of the shots came dangerously close to her, she looked at the bank, she saw someone with a sniper rifle on the roof. Faith picked her radio up, "The shooter's on the roof of the bank, southeast corner of the bank."

"Get inside!" Ty instructed people.

Suddenly, the gunshots ceased and an ESU sergeant's voice was heard from the radio, "All units, shooter is down, I repeat, the shooter is down. The situation is stable."

"Good," Faith sighed in relief.

* * *

Carlos was instructing Kim to back up enough to park in the ambulance bay. When she parked, he opened the doors. "They got the shooter," Sully informed Carlos, he picked up his radio, "This is 5-Mobile, we've arrived safely."

Carlos and Sully helped Barbara out of the bus, "Thank you for your help," she thanked Carlos.

"Your welcome," Carlos replied.

"The courtroom officers are sweeping out the courthouse right now," Hope told her.

"Good, we'll start the hearing when they get finished," Barbara said.

"Yes ma'am," Sully nodded as he exited the ambulance bay with the judge.

Bosco and Hope got out of the bus and closed the door behind them, "Alright, hopefully everything will go smoothly and then we can focus on getting the judge to a safe house."

"Sergeant…" Suddenly, Bosco's phone rang, he took it out, "It's Cruz." He picked it up, "What do you want?"

"When did you say the hearing starts?" Cruz asked.

"About fifteen minutes, why do you need to know?"

"I can't get there in time."

"WHY?!"

"I'm stuck in traffic!"

"You'd better get here soon!"

"Can you stall them?"

"What!"

"You have to stall them!"

"No way!"

* * *

Monroe watched as Cruz argued with Bosco over the phone, "Bosco! I'm asking this one thing of you!"

"Why should I do this for you?" Bosco asked harshly, "What have you ever done for me?"

"Bosco, you have a brother, right?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"If Animal was the cause of his death, would you want to testify against him?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you were the one stuck in traffic, I would stall for you!"

"No you wouldn't! You're a selfish bitch!"

"Bosco...please…I won't ask for anything else…" Bosco's end went silent. "Well?"

"…Fine."

* * *

Kim and Carlos were loading the cop that got shot into Boy 5-5-3. Doc and Ken came in Adam 5-5-3, Ken approached the other two paramedics. "Need any help?" he asked.

"Nah, we're good," Kim replied.

"You hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Doc says someone's gonna be coming back here."

"Coming back?" Kim thought of a few people who left the house, "Who?"

"Take a guess."

"Lombardo."

"Nope."

"No? Then who?"

"Kim, we have to go," Carlos called from the back of the bus.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Bosco was waiting outside of the courtroom, Faith came up to him, no longer clad in SWAT gear. "You okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, came really close to a bullet once, but other than that…" Faith saw that something was bothering her partner, "What's up?"

"I have to stall until Cruz get here."

"What?"

"She's stuck in traffic and she…she begged me to stall."

"She begged you?"

"Yeah, she begged me."

"Cruz actually begged you?"

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

Then, the ADA, Dianne Mann came up to the two of them, "It's showtime Bosco," she looked around, "Where's Cruz?"

Bosco stood up, "She's running a little late."

"She's running late?"

"I talked to her, she's on her way."

"From where?"

"I don't know."

"If she's not here, they're gonna walk."

"So put me on first, I'll piss his defense attorney so much, he'll keep me on for an hour."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Faith grinned.

Dianne, however, wasn't too pleased, "It's always something with you isn't it?"

"This time, I'll be your night in shining armor," Bosco told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's got me oozing confidence," the three of them entered the courtroom.

* * *

Doc and Ken had gone on a meal break and decided to eat at a diner no too far from the courthouse. "You know," Doc started when they gave their orders, "I don't appreciate you telling Kim about our possible new arrival."

"Aww, come on, Kim's gonna like this…no not like, she's gonna love this," Ken responded.

"And that's why I want to keep it a surprise."

"Fine, I'll just keep her guessing."

* * *

Sully came out of Barbara's chambers and took a seat in the back of the courtroom, next to Hope. "How is she?" Hope asked.

"She's fine," Sully answered.

"Keep on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"I will."

"All rise," the Bailiff said, everyone in the courtroom rose.

Sully saw Animal look at someone in the courtroom, a balding man in a blue suit. When Animal looked away, the man walked out of the courtroom. Sully turned to hope, who also saw this. 'Follow him,' she mouthed.

Sully nodded and exited the courtroom, "Good afternoon," Barbara started, "This is a preliminary hearing in this matter. The defense has filed several motions for dismissal."

* * *

Cruz and Monroe were still stuck in traffic, "Come on! Move it!" Monroe shouted to the traffic.

"We're so close…" Cruz muttered.

"We'll get there Cruz," Suddenly, Cruz got out and ran in the direction of the courthouse. "Cruz!"


End file.
